Lisa, Parts 1 - 3
by Boo1
Summary: Buffy finds another vampire with a soul. Or does she?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lisa, Parts 1 - 3  
Category: Drama  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Buffy finds another vampire with a soul. Or does she?  
Spoilers: None really. Takes place during season two.  
Disclaimers: Joss Whedon owns all characters on BTVS. We just play with his toys.  
Feedback: Love to hear it, good or bad.  
  
PART ONE - Lisa  
"The Bronze isn't very crowded tonight, is it?," asked Xander.  
  
"No," replied Willow, not turning to look at him.  
  
"Even so, we were lucky to get this table so close to the band," he continued. Willow still didn't turn to face Xander and this time didn't even answer him. Oz's band was playing tonight and she was a little distracted.  
  
"And I understand they have Mexican fire ants on the menu tonight."  
  
"That's good. Oh, I'm sorry Xander," said Willow, finally turning around. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing. So where's Buffy? I thought she was meeting us."  
  
"She'll be here. She just wanted to make a quick sweep down by the cemetery first."  
  
"Dingoes Ate My Baby sound pretty good tonight," he added, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, they do," replied Willow, once again turning in her seat to face the band.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?," asked Xander, shaking his head. Willow wasn't going to be very talkative with Oz around. Surprisingly, she did turn around to answer him.  
  
"Something diet. Thanks," she smiled.  
  
Willow reached into her pocketbook to get her compact out. She wanted to check her makeup before the band went on break. She looked at herself in the mirror, but something didn't seem right. After a moment she realized what it was. She felt like someone was standing behind her but she couldn't see anyone in the mirror!  
  
"Hi."  
  
Startled, Willow dropped her compact on the table.  
  
"Oh, Angel! Hi. I should have known it was you standing there and me not seeing you in my mirror and I'm talking too much..."  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you? It's a habit, this being quiet thing."  
  
"No. I mean, well, maybe surprised is a better word to use."  
  
"Is Buffy here yet?," asked Angel, smiling.  
  
"Not yet. She said she was going to make a quick pass down by the cemetery first. She shouldn't be long. Why don't you sit down and wait?"  
  
"No, I'll see if I can find her. Just in case she needs help. Or something. If I miss her tell her I'll meet her back her later, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Angel turned and left. Willow picked up her compact to finish checking on her makeup. And again something didn't feel quite right. She looked over her shoulder. Angel was gone. Everything looked normal. In fact, except for a girl leaning against the wall to the right of the band, Willow didn't notice anything different. Thinking it was time to buy a new compact, she once again looked into her mirror. That's when it hit her. That girl didn't cast a reflection!  
  
Willow quickly put the compact away and glanced at the girl. It seemed that she was looking for someone. She seemed to be about Willow's age, with short red hair not unlike her own. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if she were cold, but it was warm in the Bronze tonight.  
  
"Okay, Willow. Think," she said softly to herself. "Xander is still in line for drinks, Buffy's not here yet. But she'll be here soon. I hope! Gotta stall her until Buffy gets back."  
  
Willow crossed the room and made eye contact with Oz. He smiled back. A little more sure of herself now, she approached the stranger.  
  
"Hi!," said Willow, nervously.  
  
The stranger looked Willow up and down, nodded, then again searched the room, looking for someone.  
  
"I haven't seen you before. Are you looking for someone? 'Cause I come here a lot and maybe I'd know who you were looking for. Well, I don't come here all the time. I mean, I have a life. And homework and stuff. But, well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, maybe you can help me," replied the stranger, looking directly at Willow for the first time.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm Willow," said Willow, extending her hand.  
  
"Lisa," replied the stranger. They shook. Her hand was cold. Very cold.  
  
"Oh, you're cold. And a little pale. Do you feel alright?," asked Willow, a little too nervously.  
  
"It's nothing," she replied, quickly withdrawing her hand. "I'm looking for a girl, about my height. With blonde hair. I don't know her name, but I know she's a student at Sunnydale."  
  
"Well, that narrows it down to about eighty or ninety girls."  
  
"I know. Oh, and she has a boyfriend. I don't know what he looks like, but his name is Angel."  
  
"Angel? Oh, you must mean Buffy! We're friends. In fact, I was waiting for her. Why don't you come and sit with us until she gets here? Okay?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Us? Oh, yeah, us. I mean Xander. He's getting some drinks."  
  
"Lead on."  
They took their seats just as Xander arrived at the table.  
  
"Well, hello! Willow, won't you introduce me to your new friend?," asked Xander, putting two sodas on the table. And a package of twinkies.  
  
"Xander, this is Lisa. Lisa, Xander. She's waiting for Buffy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Xander, extending his hand.  
  
"Likewise," answered Lisa.  
  
"Oh, you're cold! Where are my manners? Here, put on my jacket. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Actually, no. And I haven't eaten in a while."  
  
"Can I get you something?," asked Xander, not noticing the look on Willow's face. She was a little repulsed by the thought of what Lisa may have eaten last.  
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"A dance might warm you up."  
  
"Thanks. Maybe later."  
  
"So how do you know Buffy?," asked Xander.  
  
"Buffy!," interrupted Willow, rising from her seat. "Speak of the devil. Not that we'd want to do that, of course. But Buffy! Here you are."  
  
"Hi. I think," said Buffy. "Willow, have you been drinking coffee again?"  
  
"Buffy, this is Lisa. She's been looking for you. Her and Angel have a *lot* in common, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Actually, no I don't. Hi," said Buffy extending her hand.  
  
"Hi,' replied Lisa, shaking Buffy's hand.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"I know. Cold and a little pale. I'm not feeling so great."  
  
"I was going to say you're wearing Xander's coat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"New girlfriend, Xander?," asked Buffy, smiling.  
  
"Not yet. But the night is young," said Xander, hoping for a reaction from Lisa.  
  
"Xander, why don't we dance?,' asked Willow.  
  
"Dance? Us?"  
  
"You big kidder. We dance all the time," said Willow, looking at Lisa. "C'mon," she said, yanking Xander out of his chair by the arm.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!," he replied, terror in his voice.  
  
Buffy looked at her two friends. Both were talking at the same time, though she couldn't hear them. Xander pointed to the band, obviously meaning he didn't want Oz to see him dancing with Willow. Willow pointed at Lisa, who had her back to them. Suddenly they both stopped talking, turned and stared wide-eyed at Buffy. Buffy replied by quickly lowering her eyebrows, the international sign for I don't get it.  
  
"So, how do you know Angel?"  
  
"Actually, I don't. I was looking for you and I heard that you had a boyfriend by that name."  
  
Willow was now pointing at her mirror, shaking her head and pointing at Lisa.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my makeup?," asked Buffy, touching her face.  
  
"No, you look great," replied Lisa.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Sorry. You were saying that you were looking for me. Have we met?"  
  
"No. Word on the street is that you are a blonde girl about my height and a student at Sunnydale."  
  
"Word on the street? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you are the slayer, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? The what?," said Buffy, trying to act surprised.  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. I know. I'm a vampire."  
  
"Huh? Okay. Let's assume for a second that I'm this slayer person and that you are a vampire. Why would a vampire come looking for the slayer?"  
  
"Simple. I want you to kill me," said Lisa very calmly.  
  
"Again, huh?"  
  
Now Willow and Xander were standing closer to Lisa. Both had their upper teeth stuck out and two fingers in front of their mouth.  
  
"Willow, do I have something in my teeth?," asked Buffy. Xander looked at Willow, shaking his head. Willow slapped her forehead with her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," continued Lisa, "I'm new at this. You see, I can't feed."  
  
"What's up? Break a tooth?"  
  
"No, no. I just can't imagine doing that to someone," said Lisa, her voice quivering. She was fighting back tears. "Oh, I suppose I could catch a rat or something. But then you have to twist its neck and..."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture. We don't have to exchange recipes. So what's the prob? This should be second nature to you. Instinct! Just...you know, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation."  
  
Lisa lowered her head and began sobbing.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're different. It's not that you can't feed. You really don't want to. Oh my god...you still have your soul!"  
  
Lisa shook her head yes. Behind Lisa, Willow had tilted her head back, exposing her neck. Xander was pretending to bite her. This only drew a strange look from a passing girl. Xander and Willow separated, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Lisa, you said you were new at this. How new?"  
  
"Three days," she replied, collecting herself.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Really."  
  
"Thanks. I believe you. Now can we have your friends join us before they embarrass themselves any further?," said Lisa, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Good idea." Buffy waved to them for them to join her.  
  
"Lisa, you sure I can't get you anything from the snack bar? Maybe a Bloody Mary. Or better yet, how about a stake?," asked Xander.  
  
"Xander, sit down. Lisa told me she was a vampire," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bloody Mary?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Okay, so it's not my A material. But can't you take a hint? I'd hate to be your partner in a game of charades."  
  
"Question," said Willow. "Why does a vampire seek out the slayer? Isn't it usually the other way around?"  
  
"I want Buffy to kill me," replied Lisa, very calmly.  
  
"Oh, of course," said Willow, confused.  
  
"Well, why don't you just greet Mr. Sun tomorrow morning?," suggested Xander.  
  
"I thought of that, of course. But it's a little drawn out, no? I mean, I was hoping the stake routine would be a lot quicker and...well, not quite as painful," said Lisa, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Back up! No one is staking anyone. Lisa needs our help. She and Angel have something in common."  
  
"And Buffy, that would be what? Besides the obvious, I mean," said Willow.  
  
"I think Lisa still has her soul."  
  
"Angel still has his soul!?," said Lisa, a little too loudly. A couple of people looked over in their direction.  
  
"Yes, Angel has soul alright!. You should see him dance," said Xander, loudly. The curious looked away. "How did that happen?," he continued, softer now. "I know the circus is in town but I don't remember seeing bands of roving gypsies."  
  
"Lisa, what do you remember? About becoming a vampire, I mean," asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, it was dark. Then again, I guess it would have to be, right? Anyway, I was in a tunnel or sewer. I remember hearing dripping water. I was feeding on the neck of a vampire. He was lying on his side, unconscious, but I could see his face. Either I became aware of what I was doing or what was happening to me. There was blood everywhere. I turned and ran. And that's about all I can remember."  
  
"What about the attack? When you were killed?," pressed Buffy.  
  
"No. No, I mean that's *all* I can remember. I have no memory of anything before that, not who I was or where I came from. Is that common when you become...what I am?"  
  
"No, not at all. You die, a demon takes possession of your body and your memories, but your soul is gone. How do you know your name?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Two nights ago I stole these clothes. My old ones were blood-stained and muddy. I was in an alley when a vampire found me. He called to me. He said, 'Lisa, how are you?' I asked him why he called me that. He answered, 'You don't remember yet, do you? In time, you'll learn all you need to know.' He then warned me to stay away from the slayer and described her to me. Then he ran away. Tried to find him, but I couldn't."  
  
"So your name might not even be Lisa," said Willow.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Was it the same vampire that you fed off?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No. That one was taller, with dark hair. This one was shorter, with long, red, almost orange hair. And a German accent."  
  
"Well, that may be something. It's a start. We have to get you to Giles," said Buffy.  
  
"Who's Giles?"  
  
"He's my Watcher. He helps do the research thing. Okay, listen up. Wait here for Angel. When he gets here, meet us back at the library. And fill him in on everything. Lisa's going to need blood soon. He'll know what to do."  
  
"But...," objected Lisa.  
  
"Lisa, you can't starve yourself. Eventually you'll lose control and attack someone," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh. I was wondering about that. They don't give you an owner's manual when you join the club, you know. It's sorta learn as you go."  
  
The band had ended their song and Oz walked over to their table.  
  
"Hi, Oz," said Willow, smiling.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"Oz, this is Lisa. Lisa, Oz. She's a vampire. But don't worry. She's a good one. We think."  
  
"Cool," said Oz, giving Willow a strange look.  
  
"Buffy, does everyone here know who you are?," asked Lisa.  
  
"Not yet. Willow, fill Oz in. We're going."  
  
"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket, Xander," said Lisa, standing and handing the coat to him. "Maybe next time we can have that dance. A slow one. Cheek to cheek," she finished, smiling.  
  
Buffy and Willow had to turn away to hide their laughter. Xander was momentarily speechless.  
  
"Buffy, you know, she could be leading you into a trap. Can you trust her?," asked Xander.  
  
"He's right. You have no reason to trust me," replied Lisa. "Do you want someone else to come with?"  
  
"No. I can handle. We stick to plan A."  
  
"Not one word," said Xander as soon as he knew the girls couldn't hear him. "I don't want to hear another joke about my taste in women."  
  
Willow turned towards Xander and was about to speak.  
  
"Don't say it," he added, pointing a finger at Willow.  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the Bronze, Buffy and Lisa walked side by side. The street was empty and they were alone.  
  
"Should I walk a little ahead of you, Buffy? I mean, I want you to trust me, but I know you can't."  
  
"This is fine," Buffy replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Lisa, you don't have to tell me where, but do you have somewhere safe to stay during the day?"  
  
"Not really. I kinda move around. Sewers mostly."  
  
"That's not good. Maybe you can stay with Angel for awhile."  
  
Lisa didn't respond to this.  
  
"Buffy, what's Giles like?"  
  
"He's alright, as far as grownups go. He's British. But don't hold that against him."  
  
Again Lisa didn't answer.  
  
"I'm kidding. Lisa, I know you're scared, but we'll work it out. Okay?"  
  
"Do you love Angel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Angel?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And if Giles hasn't been able to help him, someone who is very important to his slayer, what can he do for me?"  
  
This time Buffy had no answer.  
  
Suddenly a big dog came out of a side street. Spotting the girls, he growled and moved slowly towards them.  
  
"You see. No one appreciates what I have to put up with when I patrol alone. There's more troublesome things than vampires to deal with at night."  
  
"Allow me," said Lisa. She took two steps towards the dog, put her hands on her hips and very quietly said, "Boo."  
  
The dog immediately turned and ran away whimpering, its tail between its legs.  
  
"I think it's one of the first tricks you learn as a vampire," said Lisa, smiling for the first time since Buffy had met her.  
  
"Cool."  
  
They began walking again.  
  
"Buffy, this may sound vain, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"How do I look? I mean, it's not like I can look into a mirror and comb my hair or fix my makeup, you know. First impressions? Giles?"  
  
Buffy turned to face Lisa, reached out and touched her.  
  
"You look great. Really."  
  
Buffy smiled and Lisa returned the smile.  
  
"Thanks. I needed to hear that."  
  
Suddenly Lisa looked concerned. She tilted her head to one side as if listening for something.  
  
"Buffy, someone's coming."  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"That's because they're not human."  
  
Both girls moved closer to the building they were in front of, trying to stay in the shadows. Buffy didn't like being this close to a street light and slowly moved forward. Leaning out, she stared into the dark. Then she relaxed.  
  
"It's okay, Lisa. It's only Angel." Buffy turned and was shocked to see a look of terror on Lisa's face, one hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Lisa! What's wrong?"  
  
"That's Angel?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Oh, Buffy. He's the one. The one who turned me! The vampire I fed off of!"  
  
Lisa pivoted and ran. Buffy was too stunned to move.  
  
"Lisa! Wait!"  
  
Hearing Buffy's voice, Angel came running.  
  
"Buffy, what's up? Something wrong?"  
  
He reached out to touch her but she quickly stepped away from him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel, did you see that girl? Did you recognize her?"  
  
"No, I didn't get a good look. It was dark. Why?"  
  
"Walk with me. We have to talk."  
  
*****  
  
The Scooby gang was assembled in the library. Oz would join them after his last set.  
  
"We're sure that Lisa is a vampire?," asked Giles to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, she does this neat trick with a mirror," said Willow. "Nothing original, but it's effective."  
  
"And she scared off junkyard dog with no more than a look," added Buffy.  
  
"Right. I just didn't want to rule out the possibility that she is a demon. Or something. Or perhaps that she is only pretending to have a soul," said Giles.  
  
"I guess it's possible, Giles. But she was in a lot of pain and I don't mean physically. I could hear it in her voice. If it was an act I bought into it," said Buffy.  
  
"Angel, do you remember where you were three nights ago?," asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah. As I already told Buffy, I had heard rumors that a few vampires, new to town, were hanging out in the sewers in a bad part of town. I went there to check things out. These tunnels are in bad shape even for old Sunnydale sewers. Anyway, I came across two vamps. The big, strong but stupid and slow type. It was a messy fight. More so than usual."  
  
At hearing this Buffy gave Angel a concerned look.  
  
"Teeth, claws. These guys could take some punishment."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."  
  
Buffy gave Angel half a smile and a nod.  
  
"I dusted the first one and just as I was about to stake the other, he hit me with a pipe. I was probably out for fifteen or twenty minutes. So it is possible that Lisa could've fed on me. I had been bitten on the neck during the fight. And I was weak later, but I thought that was from blood loss and being tired."  
  
"You did kill the second vampire, though," said Giles.  
  
"Yes. He was fading as I passed out."  
  
"But another vampire must've followed you or known you were there," said Buffy. "I mean, think about it. Not much time could have passed from when Lisa was bitten to the time she had to drink, otherwise she simply would've died. You didn't bite her, so another vampire did. And not long before, or maybe even during, your fight."  
  
"There are two side passages near there. Lisa could've been in one of those tunnels with another vampire," said Angel.  
  
"A practical joke," said Xander.  
  
"What?," asked Giles and Buffy at the same time.  
  
"A practical joke, played on Angel by another vampire. Think about it. Maybe there were three vampires down there and they were about to feed on their victim. The first one is off in another tunnel for snack time when Angel comes along. This vampire returns to find his friends are dust bunnies and decides to take revenge on Angel. It's not impossible that he recognized you and among your circle of friends it's not unknown that you don't like to do the human anymore."  
  
The room was very quiet.  
  
"Wow," said Buffy.  
  
"Not bad, eh?," asked Xander.  
  
"Not bad, but wow, you had a logical thought. A process even!," answered Buffy.  
  
"Well, thank you for a Cordelian compliment. And I have to rest now. No more thinking for tonight."  
  
"Xander is right about one thing, anyway. Another vampire must've been involved. Lisa wouldn't have known to feed on Angel in her weakened state," said Giles.  
  
"My turn for wow," said Xander. "Giles said I was right about something!"  
  
"If Lisa did in fact feed off of Angel at all!," said Buffy.  
  
"Are you having a thought now?," asked Xander.  
  
"Well, there could be another explanation. How about...hypnosis? Yes. Maybe Lisa was hypnotized into not only thinking that she fed on Angel, but that she has a soul, too."  
  
Buffy looked around the room hoping someone might agree with her.  
  
"And that raises another question," stated Willow. "If Angel did make someone into a vampire, would that vampire retain his or her soul just because Angel has a soul?"  
  
The room was very quiet again.  
  
"I don't know," said Angel. "It's strange, but I never really thought about that. I haven't attacked a human in so long that I never considered the next step. It would fit in nicely with my curse, to have that on my conscience." Angel looked at Buffy, then quickly looked away when their eyes met.  
  
"Any precedent for this, Giles?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Oh, I'll do some research, but there is so little extant material on the subject."  
  
"I still like the hypnosis idea," said Buffy.  
  
"It's possible," agreed Giles. "But to what purpose? Seems that a good deal of work and planning would be involved just to make Angel think he had turned someone. Unless, and I cringe at saying this, Xander is correct about what happened."  
  
"Well, I didn't say I had it all figured out yet. I slay, you read. Remember?"  
  
"Right. Lisa did say something about a German accent. That's something to go on, at least," said Giles.  
  
"Good. A game plan. Willow, why don't you search the net for missing persons, especially recently. And remember, Lisa might not be her name. Angel and I will go back to that sewer; maybe there's a clue there. Xander, help Giles with that German accent thing. Or maybe vampires that like to use hypnosis."  
  
"Buffy, aren't game plans my job?," asked Giles. "You slay, I read?"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
"Yes, well...let's get started then," concluded Giles. "Any questions?"  
  
"Just one," said Willow, raising her hand. "On a similar theme, if a werewolf bit a vampire, would the vampire be a werevamp during the full moon?"  
  
"Uh...I think the werewolf's bite only affects the living. But let's leave that one for another day, shall we?," said Giles.  
  
Just then Cordelia walked into the library.  
  
"I knew it. If you're not at the Bronze, you people are here in the library. Don't you vary your routine at all? Ever hear of Starbuck's?"  
  
"And a good evening to you, too," said Xander.  
  
"It was a quiet night, so we decided to stay in," said Buffy.  
  
"Quiet? Well, quiet for Sunnydale, I guess. I mean there's only one body out there tonight and when you compare us to other towns..."  
  
"One body? What do you mean, one body?," said Buffy.  
  
"They found a boy outside the Bronze. Dead. Two puncture marks on his throat, you know, round up the usual suspects. Oh, no offense, Angel."  
  
Angel smiled and nodded.  
  
"Lisa," said Buffy.  
  
"Lisa? That was his name? I don't know, that's kinda feminine, even for this guy," said Cordelia.  
  
"No," said Buffy, rolling her eyes. "That's the name of the vampire we think did this."  
  
"Oh," said Cordelia, still looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Xander will fill you in. Angel and I will try to see the body before we check out the sewers," said Buffy, turning towards Giles. He nodded his agreement.  
  
*****  
  
Even though the police had already arrived, Buffy was able to glimpse the body. The boy had been killed by a vampire. Buffy was confident that if Lisa had been the one to kill him, she hadn't turned him. Once her hunger had been satiated, the thought of what she had done had hopefully made her run away. And Buffy didn't want to think of the consequences if Lisa had turned the boy. Would he, too, have a soul?  
  
"Well, we're here," said Buffy, her flashlight sweeping across the sewer in wide arcs. "Nice place. Why don't you show me where the fight took place?," she said to Angel.  
  
"Over here," he replied, walking ahead of her.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong? You were awfully quiet on the way over."  
  
"Nothing. Let's look around."  
  
"Hey, maybe someone else wouldn't notice, but I would. You know that. Is it Lisa?"  
  
"Okay, maybe she is on my mind a little. I mean, look at it from my point of view. No, I didn't kill her. But I could be responsible for what she's become. You can't imagine..."  
  
"No, I can't. No one can. So let's see if we can find something to help her," said Buffy, hugging Angel.  
  
"You're right. Thanks."  
  
There wasn't much to look at. Among the debris, leaves and rusty pipes there wasn't even much evidence of a fight. Just some stains that could have been blood, dirt or rust. Buffy was about to suggest they search the side tunnel they had passed when her flashlight reflected something shiny in the shallow water by her feet.  
  
"What's this?," she said, reaching down and picking up the silver object. It was a pendant, a half circle with serrated middle, attached to a silver chain.  
  
"I wonder if this belongs to Lisa?," asked Buffy.  
  
"What is it?," asked Angel.  
  
"It's a friendship symbol. Usually a boy will give this to a girl when they're in the semi-serious stage of a relationship. Each carries one half of the symbol. Put together and you can read the inscription which, if I remember right, says 'May God watch over us while we are apart'. This one also has two letters inscribed on the back. The letter W above the letter J. Probably the first letter of their last names. The other half would have the first letter of each first name."  
  
"Good. A clue," said Angel.  
  
Buffy slipped the chain into her pocket and smiled at Angel.  
  
"What?," he asked.  
  
"Just thinking about our rings. Our symbols of us," she said, holding up her hand. Angel smiled and hugged her. And by holding her, Buffy couldn't see the sad expression on his face.  
  
End of PART ONE  
  
PART TWO - TUCKER   
"Once again we have an example of herd mentality," complained Willow.  
  
"Actually, a herd groups together for safety. This is a pack," corrected Xander. "The pack groups together to pick off the weak or slow of the herd."  
  
Willow, Xander and Buffy were standing across from the gym doors. About ten or twelve large, athletic types were in front of the gym, threatening freshmen or whistling at girls.  
  
"Jocks," said Buffy, as if the word had a bad taste. "Who are they trying to impress?"  
  
"Themselves, of course," answered Xander. "Actually, I believe it involves establishing a pecking order within the pack."  
  
"I'd like to have a say in that pecking order," said Buffy.  
  
"And blow your secret identity? You're only supposed to be a girly-girl, remember?," stated Willow.  
  
"Sure, spoil my fun," replied Buffy sarcastically.  
  
Just then a boy walked by. One of the jocks jumped out and knocked his books onto the floor, drawing laughter from his buddies. The boy was tall but still was several inches shorter than his antagonizer and quite a few pounds lighter. He did not even look at his books, but turned and stared at the jock.  
  
"Pick them up," he said, calmly.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?," asked the jock, surprised. No one had ever talked back to him before.  
  
"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm only going to say this one more time. Pick them up."  
  
The jock looked at his buddies for support, but only received low moans and a few taunts.  
  
"You going to take that, Kevin?," yelled one out at him.  
  
His face getting red, Kevin took two steps towards the boy, extending his hands to grab him. The boy met him with a left jab to the stomach, winding him. As Kevin's head fell forward, the boy drove his right elbow into his nose, drawing blood. Then, with his right heel, the boy kicked down hard on Kevin's right foot and finished with a chop to the back of his neck. Kevin fell to the floor.  
  
The pack grew silent. This had never happened before.  
  
"One last time. Pick them up. Now."  
  
Kevin rose to his feet and, like a bull charging, came at the boy.  
  
"You're going to..."  
  
Kevin never finished his sentence. Just as he crashed into the boy, his opponent fell backwards and, using both legs, used the jock's own momentum to hurl Kevin over him and into the wall behind them. The boy sprung to his feet. Kevin did not get up. The boy glanced at the other jocks and they stepped away from him.  
  
"Okay," said the boy, "I'll get them this time. I hope there won't be a next time."  
  
Kevin only moaned as the boy picked up his books and calmly walked away.  
  
"Whoa! Buffy, are you sure there aren't any male slayers?," asked Xander. "I mean, that was pretty quick."  
  
"And efficient. But no, last time I checked, and rules are rules, only us womenfolk are slayers," answered Buffy.  
  
"He was wearing a cross around his neck," continued Xander.  
  
"That only means he's not Jewish, Xander," said Willow.  
  
"But who is he?," asked Buffy.  
  
"His name is Tucker. Tucker Jenkins. I have him in fifth period English," said Willow. "He's a transfer student from L.A. Up until now I thought of him as the quiet, shy, keep to himself type."  
  
"Well, good for him. Maybe the pack will be a little gun-shy next time," said Buffy. "So, what did you find out last night? Willow?"  
  
Willow handed Buffy a sheet of paper that she had kept hidden in a book.  
  
"Actually, I feel guilty. It only took about ten minutes searching after I looked outside of Sunnydale. The photo on that missing persons report matches Lisa. Only her name's not Lisa, it's Julie. Julie Weber."  
  
"I'm not Lisa, my name is Julie? Flashback to a really bad country song. And when I mean bad, I don't mean bad in the good sense," said Xander.  
  
"Xander, you and your country music!," teased Buffy.  
  
"Hey, don't be knocking the music of pain. It serves a purpose. I know," countered Xander.  
  
"It says here that her high school in L.A. reported her missing three weeks ago," continued Buffy. "Why would her school report her missing?"  
  
"Oh, if you read on you'll see that she didn't have any parents," said Willow. "Lived alone. Her dad divorced years ago and is out of the picture completely and her mom..."  
  
"Was found dead in an alley six months ago," interrupted Buffy. "Because of the location of the body the coroner determined cause of death to be from loss of blood due to an attack from a wild dog. She had bite marks on her neck. I think we all know Julie's mom didn't die from a wild dog. And what was she doing in an alley in the first place?"  
  
"She was an alcoholic and probably passed out there," answered Willow.  
  
"All that is in a missing persons report?," asked Xander.  
  
"No, I combined the police reports into this," said Willow.  
  
"Good job, Willow," complimented Buffy.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Willow.  
  
"But if Julie has been missing for three weeks, where was she? She only turned into a vampire four nights ago," said Buffy.  
  
"Maybe she was a runaway. Doesn't sound like she had much to stay in L.A. for," said Xander.  
  
"And she ran away to Sunnydale? Don't most people run away from this town? Oh, forget I said that," said Buffy, referring to the time she had run away. "Willow, how about school records? Did Julie..."  
  
Willow handed Buffy another sheet of paper.  
  
"She was smart, but her grades were slipping lately. Which is understandable, of course."  
  
"But why did that vampire she met call her Lisa?," asked Xander.  
  
"Good question. Did you and Giles find out anything?"  
  
"Well, most of the night was spent on the question of whether Angel's offspring would retain their soul. There's very little to go on and when we got into the philosophical aspects of it, I nodded off. Bottom line is that we just don't know. Tonight we're going to tackle that German accent thing. See if any well known vamps talk like Count Dracula."  
  
"And the hypnosis angle. You're going to research that too, aren't you?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, Giles didn't consider that as being a likely explanation. I promise I'll do some reading on it, but you may have to admit to yourself that, even if it was against his will, Angel may be responsible for Lisa. Or do we call her Julie?," said Xander.  
  
"I know. But I can tell Angel is really wigged about this. I was just hoping that it wasn't true," said Buffy, sadly.  
  
*****  
  
On her way to the library Buffy passed the gym. It was quiet. Too quiet. Even though school was over there was always something going on in there. Buffy remembered that Cordelia and the rest of the cheerleaders should be practicing now. She pushed the door open and entered the gym.  
  
The cheerleaders were there, over by the locker room door. But they were just standing around, talking and watching a boy using the rings on the other side of the floor. It was Tucker. He was holding himself very still in a sitting position. Slowly he moved into a standing position and then he smoothly lowered himself until his arms were extended out from his sides at a ninety degree angle. And held the position.  
  
Cordelia saw Buffy and surprisingly walked over to her.  
  
"Impressive, huh?," said Cordellia.  
  
"Yeah, he's good," answered Buffy.  
  
"And he's been at it for a while now. The same routine, over and over. Watch what he does next."  
  
As she spoke, Tucker dismounted, rolled on his back, jumped up and kicked a large, hanging punching bag. Then, alternating his attacks by using his hands, legs, feet or elbows, he pummeled the bag for over a full minute. Finally he stopped, took a step back and bowed to the bag as if it were a human opponent. His shirt stuck to him with sweat. Tucker reached down and wiped his forehead with a towel, draped the towel over his neck and drank deeply from a water bottle.  
  
"Isn't he cute?," asked Cordelia, but not expecting Buffy to answer. "Do you know his name? I'd like to be introduced."  
  
"No, I don't," lied Buffy. "But I'm going to find out," she said, walking away from a surprised Cordelia.  
  
"Hi," said Buffy.  
  
"Hi," answered Tucker, looking up.  
  
"That's some workout you put yourself through."  
  
"Yeah, I like to stay in shape."  
  
"Aren't you tired yet?," asked Buffy, trying to think of things to talk about.  
  
"Yeah, but I take pride in how long I can last. I mean...let me rephrase that," stuttered Tucker.  
  
"That's okay, I know what you meant," laughed Buffy.  
  
"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Tucker Jenkins."  
  
"Hi, Tucker. I'm Buffy Summers," said Buffy, extending her hand. Tucker quickly wiped his sweaty palm in the towel and then they shook hands.  
  
"Actually, I think we have a mutual friend. Willow Rosenberg? The redhead in your fifth period English class?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Willow. Nice person. Cute, too."  
  
Buffy smiled, thinking that Willow was going to love to hear the compliment Tucker just gave her.  
  
"What exactly are you practicing? It's not karate, it's not quite judo."  
  
"No, actually it's a combination of Tae Kwando, Judo, Hapkido, kick boxing and a few other disciplines thrown in for good measure. Sorta made it up or blended them together on my own."  
  
"I have a confession to make," said Buffy, coyly.  
  
"Oh?," said Tucker, interested.  
  
"I'm pretty good at the martial arts myself. But I've learned all I can from my instructor and my workouts just aren't challenging enough anymore."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean! My old instructor didn't like that I was combining several disciplines and techniques into one style. He wanted me to concentrate on just one and master that, but I found it too boring."  
  
"That's odd. I was encouraged to embrace as many different techniques as possible. Maybe we could spar sometime?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Wow, that would be great! It's more fun to work out with someone else. That bag isn't much for conversation. How about tomorrow after school?. I'll even clear it with the gym teacher."  
  
"Sounds great! Tomorrow after school then," agreed Buffy, who really was glad to have someone to work out with. Tucker took the towel from around his neck and threw it on the floor. Buffy saw the cross she had noticed before. Tucker also wore a longer chain that disappeared down into his shirt. But what caught Buffy's attention was an ugly scar on the left side of Tucker's neck.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," said Buffy, noticing Tucker looking at her. "It's just that...I mean, that scar. How did you..."  
  
"Oh, that," interrupted Tucker quickly. "My father was a carpenter. One day I was helping him remove siding off a house. I tried to pry a board free and it snapped. The end with two nails in it hit me in the neck."  
  
"Ouch. That must've hurt."  
  
"Actually, it wasn't as bad as it looks."  
  
"You said your father was a carpenter. What does he do now?" Even as Buffy finished her question she regretted having said it. Tucker's expression became serious.  
  
"No. I meant that he passed away. He died in a car accident with my mother two years ago."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes for a second.  
  
"Tucker, I'm so sorry. I'm not usually this rude. That was awful of me to ask something like that."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm dealing with it and you had no idea."  
  
"Still, I'm going to go now, before I put my other foot in my mouth. And that would mean that I'd fall on my...I'm going. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Buffy," laughed Tucker.  
  
Buffy walked towards the door and was intercepted by Cordelia.  
  
"Well, weren't you little Miss Chatty. So what's his name?"  
  
"You know, I forgot to ask! Gotta run," said Buffy, not giving Cordelia any time to react.   
Cordelia stood there with her hands on her hips, speechless.  
  
Outside the gym Buffy almost literally ran into Willow.  
  
"Buffy! What were you doing in there? I thought we were meeting at the library."  
  
"Yes, we are, so let's keep walking. I saw Tucker working out with a punching bag and I stopped in to say hi. Well, now he knows my name and now he knows that I can be as tactless as Cordelia."  
  
"Oh no! What did you say? You didn't ask about his blue shoelaces that, while they don't match anything that he's wearing, they do match the blue of his eyes nicely and you have no idea what I'm talking about so it's your turn. What did you say?"  
  
"I noticed a strange scar on his neck," said Buffy, giving Willow an equally strange look. "When I asked him about it he said that his father was a carpenter and when he was prying free a nailed board it snapped and hit him in the neck. It's a lame excuse and one he's obviously used more than once. I don't know, he just came out with it too fast. It was too rehearsed."  
  
"So you think he was attacked by a vampire?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. Anyway, I didn't pick up on the past tense. You know, his father was a carpenter. So I asked him what his father did for a living now."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Yeah. His parents were killed in a car accident two years ago."  
  
"Oh, Buffy. You couldn't have known."  
  
"Still, I'll apologize again to him tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? You have a date type thing tomorrow?"  
  
"No, of course not! We're just going to work out together. Do a little sparring. He looks like he's pretty good. And another thing. He thinks your cute."  
  
"What?," said Willow, who had to stop walking. "What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing! I just said that we had a mutual friend in his English class. He said that you were a nice person. And that you were cute."  
  
"Oh my! That's good, right? I mean, it's a compliment and everything, but I like Oz. And...and...yeah, I guess that is a good thing."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend who, although she was happy, still looked a little confused.  
  
*****  
  
It had not only been a slow night but a waste of time. Buffy hadn't even seen a vampire, let alone staked one. What bothered her the most, though, was that she had not found Lisa. To cover a larger area of Sunnydale Angel had patrolled on his own. Hoping that he had been luckier, Buffy admitted to herself that it was time to call it a night.  
  
She decided against going to the Bronze. Instead, she'd stop by the library, hoping that Giles had discovered anything that might help in one of his books. Taking the longer way back would mean passing by the cemetery, a place Buffy could usually count on for producing a vampire or two. It would be her third visit there tonight.  
  
"Third time's a charm," said Buffy out loud.  
  
Buffy had reached the corner wall of the cemetery when she heard someone whistling ahead of her. She took a few steps back and peered around the wall. A boy, about her age, was walking towards her with a very noticeable limp. He had brown hair, was wearing a leather jacket and...it was Tucker! Buffy wondered if he had hurt himself in the gym and what he was doing out here now.  
  
Just as she was going to step out from around the corner, a vampire jumped down from the cemetery wall and landed behind Tucker. He turned to see what the noise was and ducked as the creature reached out to grab him. Tucker squatted and spun, using his legs to knock the vampire off his feet. Using his momentum, he jumped onto the fallen vampire. It turned to dust beneath him. Buffy hadn't even seen Tucker produce the stake, but there it was now in his right hand.  
  
Buffy slipped back around the corner, not believing what she had seen. Not only had Tucker killed a vampire, he had lured it out of hiding, provoking it with a fake limp! Buffy looked around the corner again. The street was empty. Tucker was gone!  
  
*****  
  
"Hi, I saw the light on. I was hoping someone would still be here."  
  
"Buffy! You're back early. Slow night?," asked Giles.  
  
Oz looked up from reading a book and nodded. Seated next to him at a computer, Willow waved without looking up. Buffy smiled in return.  
  
"Slow makes it sound more exciting than it was. Not a hint of Lisa. Guess she's really spooked. Only saw one vampire all night and I didn't kill him."  
  
Xander entered the library, carrying four cans of soda.  
  
"You mean he got away?," asked Giles, surprised.  
  
"No. Tucker killed him."  
  
With this announcement Willow and Oz stopped what they were doing and looked up at Buffy.  
  
"Tucker?," said Willow. "He did what?"  
  
"Tucker. Is he the boy that Willow told me you were going to spar with tomorrow?," asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, that's him. I was walking past the cemetery when I heard someone whistling. Hey, whistling past the graveyard! Why didn't I think of that before? Oh, so anyway, I look around the corner and here comes Tucker. And he was limping. I almost called out to him, thinking he had hurt himself working out in the gym. Just then a vampire jumped down behind him from the cemetery wall. I didn't even have time to warn him. Didn't matter. He had that vampire staked and dusted in under four seconds."  
  
"Did Tucker see you?," asked Giles.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I jumped back behind the wall and when I looked again, he was gone."  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again; we might be bending the rules, but I think we have a male slayer in town. Diet, Buffy? I got an extra thinking you might stop in," said Xander.  
  
"Thanks," said Buffy, accepting the soda.  
  
"There are no male slayers, Xander. But it is obvious Tucker was trying to lure a vampire to him with the fake limp and whistling," said Giles.  
  
"Sounds like a new search is in order," added Willow, turning back to her computer monitor. "Why don't we start with his school records?"  
  
"Good idea, Will," said Buffy.  
  
"Giles, I think I've found something," said Oz.  
  
"You mean a vampire with a German accent?," replied Giles, walking over to look at the book Oz was studying. "I'm sure there's more than one."  
  
"Yeah, but there's more to it than that. Here, read this," said Oz, handing the book to Giles.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, I see what you mean," said Giles.  
  
"Want to fill us in?,' asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. There is mention of a Sven Gustavson, a rather superstitious and confused vampire."  
  
"Okay, superstitious makes sense. What vampire wants to break a mirror for bad luck, right?," asked Xander. "But confused?"  
  
"Sven, which is probably not his real name, was a German who had a strong interest in the Vikings, their way of life and history before he was killed and made into a vampire. And now he thinks he is a Viking."  
  
"Okay, but why do we think he's our boy?," asked Buffy. "Just because of a bad accent?"  
  
"No. There's more. His wife was killed by a vampire before he was. Her name was Lisa. And she had red hair," said Giles.  
  
"Oh. Still, it could be just a coincidence. Right?, asked Buffy.  
  
"Better read the last part to her, Giles," said Oz.  
  
"Yes, I should. Lisa was a vampire as well. She was killed by a slayer. Sven swore to kill the slayer as revenge. It doesn't say whether he succeeded or not. But the book does mention the fact that Sven uses hypnosis to make other vampires follow him, making them believe they are also Viking warriors like himself."  
  
"See, I told you about the hypnosis thing, didn't I? And no one believed me!," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but we still need more proof. We don't know if this Sven is even here in Sunnydale or what his motives are," answered Giles.  
  
"If he is here, isn't it obvious why?," asked Xander. "Seems to me like he has some slayer issues to deal with."  
  
"It could explain why he called Julie Lisa. His wife's name, the red hair...maybe he was attracted to her in the first place by her red hair. Oh!," said Willow, touching her own hair. "I hope he doesn't like all redheads. I mean, maybe Julie looked like Lisa too. At least I hope so."  
  
"But why would he hypnotize Julie into thinking her name was Lisa or that she has a soul?," asked Giles.  
  
"To have Lisa, I mean Julie, lead him to the slayer," suggested Willow.  
  
"It's possible," agreed Giles. "And to have her believe she has a soul would make Buffy relate to her more, if not befriend her."  
  
"Unless that was an unintended side affect from feeding on Angel. Maybe he didn't make her believe she has a soul. Maybe she really does. Having Julie bite Angel would just have been another tactic to draw the slayer in," finished Oz. No one answered at first, both because it was a good suggestion and the fact that Oz usually never spoke in such long sentences.  
  
"It could be possible. That she has a soul, I mean," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, one would have accept that possibility," replied Giles.  
  
"Buffy, I have Tucker's records if you'd like to take a look," said Willow.  
  
Buffy walked over to stand behind Willow. Xander joined her after finally putting the soda cans down on the table.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't be surprised. An honor student, member of the gymnastics team and captain of the cross country team. In fact, he holds the school record for the 5k in cross country," read Buffy.  
  
"Their motto was 'embrace the pain, become one with it.' Cool," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. Honest," said Oz.  
  
"Right after his parents died, though, his grades dropped off and he quit all sports," continued Willow.  
  
"Understandable," said Xander.  
  
"More than that. It explains why he keeps to himself and why he hasn't joined any teams here," said Buffy as Willow began another search. "Probably why he left Los Angeles. Too many bad memories."  
  
"Perhaps," commented Giles. He didn't want to discourage them but he didn't like to draw conclusions without more facts.  
  
"Hey, that's odd," said Willow.  
  
"What?," asked Buffy.  
  
"I pulled up the newspaper on the day after Tucker's parents were killed in the accident. There was a fire and an explosion in the crash. Not much left of the car, but they didn't find any bodies. Giles, there should've been something left, right? I mean, a car fire just isn't that hot, is it?," asked Willow.  
  
"No, not hot enough for a complete cremation," he replied.  
  
"Okay, I was going to get a snack from the vending machine," said Xander. "Could we research something else now?"  
  
"Why don't we call it a night? It is getting late," suggested Giles. No one disagreed.  
  
End of PART TWO  
  
PART THREE - Julie   
"Sorry we're late," said Willow.  
  
"Research," said Oz.  
  
"So, how's she doing?," asked Willow as they sat down next to Xander. Her question was answered with a loud thud.  
  
"Actually, she's employing a very clever strategy to wear down her opponent," replied Xander. Another loud thud made Willow and Oz wince.  
  
"Good thing they have mats on the floor," said Willow.  
  
"This strategy. It involves tiring out her opponent by letting him throw her around like a deflated basketball?," asked Oz.  
  
"She's playing mind games with him. Just toying with him," said Xander unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh. look! She landed a punch," said Willow. Another loud thud evoked more winces.  
  
Buffy looked up and blew a stray hair from her eyes. She looked directly into Tucker's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm warmed up. How about you?," she asked. Only for a moment did Tucker's face show surprise or concern. Buffy attacked.  
  
Tucker was quick. Until now he had not tried to block Buffy's punches and kicks but deflected them or dodged them. By doing this he conserved his energy. Now Buffy came directly at him and for the first time put some of her strength behind her blows. Tucker had no choice but to try blocking and took more punishment. Buffy faked a knee to his groin, causing Tucker to instinctively lean back.  
  
Grabbing his arm, she twisted and threw Tucker over her shoulder. Knowing that he would just use his momentum to roll once he hit the mat, Buffy held onto his arm instead of letting go and drove him down onto his back. She sprung back into a defensive position but Tucker did not get up.  
  
"Tucker?"  
  
He didn't answer and didn't move. Buffy knelt down at his side.  
  
"Okay, Tucker. You just had the wind knocked out of you. Remember to breathe. You know, in, out, in, out. Hey, you alright?," she asked, concerned. He nodded but couldn't speak. Buffy glanced up at her friends but they were just staring at them, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm okay," said Tucker, raising himself up on his elbows. "That was an interesting move," he commented.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I guess it was a cheap shot."  
  
"No, not at all. It would only have been cheap if you connected." Tucker laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?," asked Buffy, trying not to smile.  
  
"I've finally found someone who can challenge me. This is great!"  
  
Even Buffy laughed. "Yeah, that was a good workout. Do you want to keep at it?"  
  
"Actually, we'd better call it quits for today. I think I have to look for my spine. It must be here somewhere!"  
  
"Oh, come on," said Buffy, helping him up. "You gave better than you took."  
  
"Thanks. And I meant what I said. That was great. Let's do it again soon."  
  
"Sure. I'd love to," agreed Buffy. She picked up a towel, wiped off her face and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Okay, slugger, when the bell rings for round two, come out swinging. Hands up, jab and move, jab and move. No more of this clinching stuff. Clean breaks and head to your corner after a knockdown. I think you've got him now," said Xander.  
  
"Xander, there is no round two," said Buffy, giving Xander a strange look.  
  
"Well, I guess he's not limping today," said Willow.  
  
"No, he's not. And Willow, when you were checking out his school records, did you happen to notice the words 'black belt' anywhere near his name?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No," replied Willow, looking at the floor.  
  
"Hey, I'm only kidding. But he is good. Every time I would shift my weight from one foot to the other, he would pick up on it and close on me to that side. By doing that I couldn't lunge at him or get anything behind my punch. I ended up fighting flat-footed."  
  
"So you weren't just toying with him, letting him think he was better?," asked Xander.  
  
"I stopped toying with him about seven minutes ago. Still don't like the idea of him hunting vampires, but I'm a little less worried about him than I was."  
  
"Oz and I looked up his address. Thought we'd walk by on our way home," said Willow.  
  
"That's a good idea. See you at the Bronze tonight?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," answered Xander, with Willow nodding in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
"Should we move against her tonight, Sven?"   
  
"No, Olaf. It is not time yet. And there are not enough of us."  
  
"We have six now. Even the slayer cannot stand up to that many at once."  
  
"One does not defeat the slayer with numbers, Olaf, otherwise she would have fallen by now. First we must weaken her mind. We must let the events unfold as I have planned. Still, tonight you will recruit for us again. Take Erik with you. Another three, possibly six, but always in threes. Remember that."  
  
"Yes, Sven. I understand."   
  
*****  
  
"I don't get this," said Willow.  
  
"You mean why they named this street Hill Street when it's as flat as the soda they serve in the school cafeteria?," asked Oz.  
  
"No, but I thought of that. There doesn't seem to be 36 Hill Street. You know, where Tucker is supposed to live?"  
  
"Yeah, all the numbers on this side are 10, 20, 30 and so on and on the other side are 5, 15, 25 and so on," agreed Oz. "Time to ask a higher power."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mailman," pointed Oz.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Good idea."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we're looking for a friend's house. Tucker Jenkins. He just moved here and I thought his address was 36 Hill street," said Oz.  
  
"Sorry, no such number. And I've never seen any mail for that name before. I'd remember. I've been on this route for fourteen years."  
  
Just then a dog walked up to the mailman with his tail wagging. He handed him a dog biscuit.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. You feed your dogs!," said Willow.  
  
"Beats being bitten by them. I know every pet's name on my route. After a while you sorta become part of the fabric of the neighborhood."  
  
"Ever been bit yet?," asked Oz, petting the dog.  
  
"Not by a dog."  
  
"By what, then?," asked Willow.  
  
"Well, there was this goose."  
  
"A goose?," giggled Willow.  
  
"Hey, it was a big goose. They don't make good pets. Kinda territorial. And don't even ask about the wild turkeys."  
  
"Wild turkeys? Around here?," asked Oz.  
  
"No, I'm from back east. Transferred out here years ago. Anyway, one day around Thanksgiving there was just a little snow on the ground and I noticed some strange looking tracks. I'm looking down at them, following them and when I look up, I'm surrounded by about fifteen turkeys, right there on somebody's front lawn! At the time I thought it might be funny to yell like a turkey. They didn't find it very amusing. Things are a little fuzzy after that, but I do remember there were a lot of feathers."  
  
"You know, thanks for your time, but we have to get going now," said Oz.  
  
"Right. What he said," agreed Willow.  
  
"Sure. Glad I could help. Oh, by the way, we don't like to called mailmen anymore."  
  
"Oh?," said Willow.  
  
"No. Nowadays everything is so politically correct. You don't call a sanitation engineer a garbageman anymore, do you?"  
  
"Hadn't really thought about it," said Oz, looking at his watch.  
  
"So, what do we call you then? In the future, if I ever approach a postal worker again, I mean," said Willow.  
  
"A communications engineer. I like to think I work for the federal government in the communications field."  
  
"And you're on the road a lot," added Oz.  
  
"Right, that's the idea. Well, have a nice day."  
  
"You know," said Oz as the mailman walked away, "I think I'm more nervous now than I was before about postal workers."  
  
"Just keep moving slowly and try not to make eye contact," whispered Willow.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked very slowly through the cemetery. Clouds obscured the moon and there was no breeze, making it darker and quieter than most nights. Something just ahead seemed out of place and she stopped. Was that someone sitting on the ground in front of a large headstone? Buffy drew a stake from the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
"Lisa?," called out Buffy, softly. She took three more steps forward and slipped the stake back into her jacket. Lisa was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.  
  
"Lisa! I've been so worried about you. Angel and I have been looking everywhere for you!," said Buffy, kneeling down beside Lisa.  
  
"I know," replied Lisa, not looking at Buffy. "I thought you might hunt here tonight. And I was hoping that you'd be alone."  
  
"Lisa, I have to ask you...there was a boy outside the Bronze after you left me."  
  
Lisa closed her eyes and started crying.  
  
"It was you?," asked Buffy.  
  
Lisa nodded yes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop. God, you must think I'm so pathetic!"  
  
"No, Lisa, not at all! It's not your fault. That wasn't you who had control then. It was the demon."  
  
Buffy moved closer to Lisa to give her a hug. Lisa gasped and stumbled away from her, staring at her neck.  
  
"Oh, the cross! I'm sorry," said Buffy. "Here, I'll take it off."  
  
"No! No, don't! Please. You can't trust me. I can't trust myself," said Lisa, looking at Buffy for the first time.  
  
"Okay. Let's just talk for a while." Buffy took Lisa's hand and they stood up.  
  
"You don't understand, Buffy. The hunger. It never goes away. Ever. Don't ever trust any one of us."  
  
Buffy looked away.  
  
"Yes, that means Angel, too. Maybe he's different. Maybe because he's so much older he has more will power or control. But the hunger is still there. How can I explain it? It's addictive, like a drug. Even though I was repulsed and horrified at what was happening, the physical pleasure was overwhelming. Erotic. I can't describe it."  
  
Buffy looked at Lisa. Angel had never talked to her about this. They both had avoided the subject.  
  
"And afterwards, the guilt and remorse suffocate you. Your body trembles, you feel like vomiting but you can't."  
  
"Lisa, I don't know what to say. I can't know what you're going through."  
  
"You know, Buffy, I think you can understand. That's why I came looking for you. I'm so lonely, I'm so alone. I'm not human anymore but I'm not one of them. I have no one. You have friends, but they don't understand. They can't know what you've given up to do what you do. What you have to do. I understand how alone you are. Am I making any sense?"  
  
"Yes," answered Buffy sadly. "I know what you're trying to say. Maybe that's why I feel the way I do about Angel. He understands. And he's so like you, Lisa. Remember, he has a soul, too. You have to talk to him. He can help."  
  
"Buffy, I just want to die. I need you to kill me. I'm not strong enough to do it myself."  
  
"No. Not without you at least talking to Angel first. You may have fed on him but he doesn't remember a thing. He was unconscious. And if it helps, he's totally wigged about what happened to you. That he may have been responsible. You've been this way for a few days. Image feeling like this for a hundred years. He can't believe someone shares this curse with him."  
  
"Angel didn't bite me."  
  
"What? You remember now?"  
  
"No. Not everything. Just bits and pieces. But I know Angel didn't kill me. Something's happened to me ever since I fed. I see faces and places that seem familiar to me but yet I can't name. It's more than just my memory coming back to me. I don't know how to describe it. It's like I see myself walking towards me, but as the image gets closer, it fades and I can't touch it."  
  
Buffy shook her head, not understanding.  
  
"There's more. I'm changing. And it scares me. You see, the thought of eating a rat no longer disgusts me. My mind must be accepting what I've become. The will to survive is emerging."  
  
"Does the name Julie mean anything to you. Julie..."  
  
"Weber," finished Lisa. "I know the name. I want to say it's me, but I can't make the connection."  
  
"Here," said Buffy, handing her a copy of the police report that Willow had found. Lisa stared at the photo of Julie Weber.  
  
"That's my face, but it doesn't mean anything to me. Not yet. Maybe in time, if my memory keeps coming back, but somehow it's just not as important as I thought it would be. Buffy, I don't want you to call me Julie. Even if that's me, Julie is dead. I'm Lisa. And it's time I accept that."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want. But there is another reason for you to live."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Revenge. Help me find the vampire that did this to you. I swear I'll kill him and then, if it's still what you want, I give you my word that I will help you find peace."  
  
"Don't sugar coat it. You'll drive a wooden stake through my heart."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that sums it up. And I know I'll dread that moment because there's so much human left in you. But I promise to help you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Suddenly Lisa put her hand up, motioning Buffy to be quiet. She turned her head and sniffed at the air like an animal.  
  
"Buffy, you're in danger. There's five of...of us, coming this way. Run. I'll try to stall them."  
  
"No, Lisa! You're coming with me!"  
  
"What can they do to me? Go! I'll slow them down. Now!"  
  
"It's too late. Company's here."  
  
The five figures came to a sudden stop, as if they were surprised to find the slayer and weren't looking for her. Two of the vampires held back as if to watch. The other three spread out to attack them from different directions.  
  
"Lisa, take this," said Buffy, handing Lisa a wooden stake. "I have another one. Get behind me. If we fight back to back we'll have a better chance."  
  
The three vampires hesitated but began circling the two girls. Buffy heard a low growl emanate from behind her and knew that Lisa had changed into full vamp face. Then, as if ordered by some command only they could hear, the vampires attacked. Buffy was glad to see that two were coming at her, both because she didn't know how well Lisa could fight and that these two would probably get in each other's way.  
  
What Buffy hadn't anticipated was that Lisa would be knocked down into her. Everyone fell to the ground. Buffy glanced at Lisa, who had been pinned under her attacker but was able to stake him by reaching around to his back. Buffy's legs were caught under one of the vampires and the other punched her in the face. She took two more punches before Lisa tackled him.  
  
With the other vampire gone, Buffy was able to kick the third one off of her. Springing to her feet and getting mad, she knocked him down with only a few kicks and punches. Lying on his back, he was nearly helpless and was quickly staked. Buffy looked for Lisa and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Lisa was behind the other vampire and he was trying to flip her over his shoulder. Instead, Lisa savagely bit into his neck, ripping it open. The vampire grabbed at his wound and Lisa lifted him up and brought him spine down onto a headstone. There was a horrible snapping noise. She killed him by driving the stake into his chest so hard it pierced the ground below him. In a second he was dust.  
  
"Well done, Lisa. Angelus would be proud. Feed often. Soon your memory will return and then the slayer will not trust you, but fear you," said one of the two remaining vampires. Both carried large axes in their hands. They simply turned and walked slowly away.  
  
"Let them go," said Buffy, grabbing Lisa's arm. "They're armed. Let's pick our fights. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of those two."  
  
"How do they know my name?," asked Lisa.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
Buffy looked at Lisa and couldn't avoid staring at her mouth. Lisa raised a hand to her lips and looked at it. It was bloody. She quickly turned away from Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me that way," said Lisa, wiping her arm across her mouth.  
  
"Lisa, look at me. Look at me!," said Buffy, turning Lisa around. "I look at my lover's face and only see him," she said, touching Lisa's cheek. "That's all. And I only see you. Understand?"  
  
"Thanks," nodded Lisa. Her face changed back to human.  
  
"Let's get back to the Bronze," said Buffy. "My friends are probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Sorry about the knockdown. I think you're going to have to teach me some new fighting techniques," said Lisa.  
  
"I wasn't going to mention it, but since you brought it up, that might not be a bad idea. And another thing. When you wanted to find me, the first place you think of is a cemetery?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for where the buried Casper the Friendly Boy when I said to myself, hey, maybe Buffy hangs around here."  
  
"I only meant that the Bronze might have been a more obvious choice," replied Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but the last time I was there the food didn't agree with me."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Speaking of that, what do you think that vampire meant about feeding often? That the more blood I ingest the quicker my memory will come back?," suggested Lisa.  
  
"That's what my watcher is for. I fight, he reads."  
  
*****  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?," whispered Willow. Angel and Giles were on the other side of the library, talking with Lisa.  
  
"I don't know," answered Xander. "Telling jokes? You know, there once was a vampire from Nantucket..."  
  
"Xander!," interrupted Buffy. "Besides, that's not a joke, that's a limerick."  
  
"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood," said Xander. "To be honest, I don't know what to say or how to act with Lisa around."  
  
"Just be yourself," replied Buffy. "Right now she needs us. Put yourself in her place. Can you imagine? I almost wish she didn't have a soul. It would be easier."  
  
"You mean, to kill her?," asked Willow.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and considered her question.  
  
"No. I mean yes, then I could kill her with no remorse. But what I meant was that it would be easier for her not to have to deal with this. Right now what she needs is a friend."  
  
"I'd say more than one," said Willow, making Buffy smile.  
  
"Maybe it's better that she can't remember who she was. Maybe it's less painful that way," said Xander.  
  
"I doubt it," replied Buffy, looking across the room. "Still, remember to call her Lisa, not Julie."  
  
"Buffy, can I ask you something? Something personal?"  
  
"Sure, Xander. What's up?," said Buffy, cautiously.  
  
"What happened to Julie...is that something you think about when you're out on patrol, alone? Are you afraid it might happen to you?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," said Willow, even though she wanted to know the answer too.  
  
"No. It's okay. If I can't talk to you two, who can I confide in? I don't think about it when I'm on patrol. I can't be distracted. And then I'm in the moment, you know? But later, when I'm home, alone in bed...yeah, I think about it. I just can't give in to it."  
  
Willow frowned at Xander. He was going to defend himself but instead looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Thanks for asking, Xander," said Buffy. And she meant it. Xander nodded. Giles, Angel and Lisa walked over to join the others.  
  
"Well, I think it would be wise if Lisa stayed at Angel's place for the time being," said Giles.  
  
"Is that safe? Sven's creeps might be watching Angel and it's not like they have to invited in over there," suggested Buffy.  
  
"Jealous much?," said Xander.  
  
"No! Of course not. I just think..."  
  
"Buffy's right," agreed Angel. "What's plan B?"  
  
"How about my house tonight? You know, a sleepover thing," said Willow. This surprised everyone so much no one spoke.  
  
"No, really, I mean it. Slumber party. Sounds good. Right?," asked Willow.  
  
"Willow, I appreciate the offer. Really. But you don't have to do that," said Lisa.  
  
"No, that's a good idea. But let's do it at my house. Less questions and all," said Buffy. "And how 'bout filling us in with the details of your Malta Conference."  
  
"That's the Yalta Conference," corrected Giles.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We discussed the possibility that Sven has hypnotized Julie...excuse me, Lisa. But for what purpose we can only guess at. His wife's name, of course, was Lisa, so he may be preparing her to be his bride, although he should need some contact with Lisa to reinforce these suggestions," stated Giles.  
  
"What concerns me is that he may have planted a suggestion to harm or attack Buffy. Maybe this action would be activated by some key word or command she'd hear later," said Angel, looking at Buffy.  
  
"I agree," said Giles. "Especially with the warning that vampire gave you. And Lisa may have a soul, but the possibility exists that she was hypnotized into believing she does."  
  
"Why?," asked Buffy.  
  
"To get you to befriend me," said Lisa. "Trust me. What better way to earn your trust than to have something in common with Angel."  
  
"Nice theory, but I believe that you have a soul. And if you do, I know you couldn't harm me," said Buffy.  
  
"If," said Xander. "Sorry. It had to be said."  
  
"Well, if my two cents is worth anything, I say Lisa has a soul," said Angel. "Just a feeling, but I trust my instincts."  
  
Both Buffy and Willow smiled at this.  
  
"Giles, could there be a connection between how often Lisa feeds and her memory returning?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes, it's possible, considering what she is."  
  
"In that case, don't forget this," said Angel, handing Lisa a brown paper bag.  
  
"Right," agreed Lisa, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be uncomfortable, Lisa. I've gone to the butcher lots of times for Angel," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, that's what's in the bag," said Willow.  
  
"C'mon. I'll walk you home," said Angel.  
  
*****  
  
"Don't stop walking. Just act relaxed. We're being watched," said Lisa. The group hadn't even gotten out of sight of the library yet.  
  
"Angel?," said Buffy, not looking at him. Angel listened but shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"One thing I've learned is that there's no sneaking Sally through the alley past Lisa. She seems to possess a keen awareness of other vampires."  
  
"Which direction?," asked Angel.  
  
"Across the street, on the roof of that brick building," said Lisa.  
  
"Okay, I'll double back and check things out. I'll see you later," he said, giving Buffy a quick kiss on the lips. Willow looked away and smiled. Xander just looked away.  
  
"Thanks," said Buffy. "Xander, do you want me to walk you home before we stop by Will's?"  
  
"I'll ignore the affront to my manhood and simply say no. I have a cross and, as you know, I can run like the wind if need be. Guess that means I'm not invited to the slumber party?"  
  
"It's a girl thing," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah, you probably want to have pillow fights in your underwear or something," said Xander sadly.  
  
"You know, I'm not going to burst that interesting, adolescent bubble of yours. Just take that happy thought home with you," said Buffy.  
  
"Sweet dreams," teased Willow.  
  
"Goodnight," replied Xander.  
  
"Bye," added Lisa.  
  
"Do you really have pillow fights or are you just teasing poor Xander?," asked Lisa after Xander was out of earshot. Buffy wasn't sure if she was serious.  
  
"We like to gossip. But maybe we could squeeze in a pillow fight. What do you think, Will?"  
  
"Oh, sure! I'm going to take on the slayer and a vampire in a pillow fight. I don't think so."  
  
"Spoil sport," said Buffy, disappointed.  
  
*****  
  
"How do those fit?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Great! Besides peejays, we should share clothes, girlfriend," said Lisa.  
  
"Make yourself at home much?"  
  
"Lisa, sorry about that door thing again. I thought you knew," said Willow.  
  
"I was going to invite you in, you know," said Buffy. "I turned around and..."  
  
"I only bumped my head. Call it a learning experience," said Lisa.  
  
"Just don't want you to think I was being rude," continued Buffy.  
  
"Why would I think that when we wear the same size?"  
  
"Great! The sister I never had!"  
  
"Buffy, it was nice of your mother to make those cookies for us," said Willow. "Warm chocolate chip and milk!"  
  
"Slice and bake but still, nothing beats it," agreed Buffy.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Lisa, looking into her brown paper bag. She glanced at Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Something wrong?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No. It's just that with this much blood...I'm still new at this and sometimes I...can't control my face."  
  
"Lisa, it doesn't matter. You're with friends, so relax. So what if you get all grrr," said Willow.  
  
"Thanks," said Lisa, holding back tears.  
  
"Well, if this isn't a Kodak moment. I propose a toast. To friendship and midnight snacking," said Buffy, holding up her glass of milk. Lisa and Willow raised their glasses and drank.  
  
"Uh oh," said Lisa.  
  
"What?," asked Buffy, not knowing what could be wrong.  
  
"Well, if you and Willow both have milk mustaches, then I must have..."  
  
"Yep. Wouldn't this make a great commercial!," said Willow, laughing and licking clean her upper lip. So did Buffy and Lisa.  
  
"Buffy, are you going to tell your mother about me?," asked Lisa.  
  
"No. Not unless it's necessary. I don't like bringing my work home from the office. Not that you're work, I mean. But I would like to know what you and Angel talked about. You had some time alone before Giles came over."  
  
"He was nice. Don't get jealous or anything, but we really connected. The soul thing, you know? Anyway, you were right. It helped talking to him. As lame as it sounds, I just need to take one day, or is that night, at a time. It might not get any easier, but I can survive."  
  
"Oh, come on! Where's the juicy details?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Details. He reassured me that he didn't willfully turn me and that he doesn't know if he would be the reason I would have a soul. Told me some icky tips on non-human feeding such as the local butcher, warned me about certain urges and feelings I might get and how to resist them. Told me if I needed anything to come to him. And he told me, above all, to trust you with my life. Then Giles came along and quizzed me about Sven. Couldn't help him much."  
  
"I didn't mean to pry," said Buffy, sheepishly.  
  
"Thought. Urges? So Angel gave you that...that snack to help you fight urges?," asked Willow. "You don't sleep walk, do you?"  
  
"No, Willow, I don't. I want you to relax around me, to be comfortable, so why don't you wear a cross tonight. For both of us."  
  
Willow made a sad face a pulled on a chain around her neck. At the end of it was a silver cross.  
  
"Sorry. Boy, if my dad could see me wearing this. Whew! Oh, I'm Jewish, if that helps to explain my rambling."  
  
"You don't have to explain. I want you to wear that. To explain about myself further, yes, the blood helps. Obviously I'm not hungry and so then I'm more in control. And I'm not so cold. I always seem cold, but less so after drinking this. That's one thing Angel couldn't explain. He doesn't feel cold like I do."  
  
"We'll have to ask Giles about that," said Buffy. "He's good at doing the book thing."  
  
"Willow, tell me about Xander. He's got a sense of humor. What's he like?," asked Lisa.  
  
*****  
  
"I told you, Sven. Those three had not yet been taught our ways. When we found the slayer, I couldn't control them. It was still instinct that made them attack."  
  
"Excuses! Bist du verrucht? You should have been more careful and avoided the slayer! It is not time yet for her to know yet!"  
  
"I understand. We will find three more to replace them. Perhaps they weren't worthy of the calling."  
  
"Perhaps," said Sven, somewhat appeased.  
  
"I bring good news as well, Sven."  
  
"Oh? Explain."  
  
"You told me of your desire to find a new girl. A red haired maiden, I believe were your words."  
  
"Go on, Olaf. You intrigue me."  
  
"I've found one. And better yet, she is a friend of the slayer."  
  
End of PART THREE   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Lisa, Parts 4 - 7  
All disclaimers and stuff are in the first section of parts 1 - 3.  
I forgot to add that this was the first fic I ever wrote, December, 1999.  
  
PART FOUR - Willow  
  
"So Buffy is staying with Lisa at her house?," asked Giles.  
  
"Until sunset. It's easier that way. Try explaining Lisa to Buffy's mom," answered Willow.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps I should offer to let her stay at my place. It would be quieter."  
  
"Only place quieter than this library," said Xander. "And safer," he added after getting a look from Giles.  
  
"Did you sleep alright, Willow? Or were you too nervous with Lisa there?," asked Giles.  
  
"No, I slept pretty good, especially knowing she wasn't hungry. And the pillow fight tired me out too."  
  
"Pillow fight!?," exclaimed Xander.  
  
"I hope I'm not being rude by inquiring about your girl talk, but did you learn anything new from Lisa? Did she remember anything that might help us?," asked Giles.  
  
"No, not really. Buffy gave her that Friendship charm that she found in the sewer. It was hers. Lisa knows a boy gave it to her, someone that she had strong feelings about, but she can only remember his face, not his name. Kinda sad, no?," asked Willow.  
  
"Yes, it is. Very, I might add. But let's discuss Tucker for the moment. Obviously he listed a false address with the school. Why? And where could he be staying?," asked Giles.  
  
"If you hunted vampires as a hobby, would you want them to know where you lived? We could follow him home," suggested Xander.  
  
"And he'd never suspect a thing?," stated Giles.  
  
"We could wear dark glasses," said Xander.  
  
"Oh, very well. Might as well try."  
  
This answer surprised Xander so much he couldn't respond with a joke. Willow just shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
"Of course, this being Saturday and all, we'll have to wait until Monday to follow him home. Can't really follow him home from school if he's not there," said Xander.  
  
"Of course. Meanwhile, why don't we start some research on the Vikings," said Giles.  
  
"The football team?," asked Xander.  
  
Giles lowered his glasses to the end of his nose and looked over them at Xander.  
  
"Oh, you mean the guys with the funny hats and boats with dragon heads on them. I knew that," said Xander.  
  
"There isn't much on Sven in the histories," continued Giles. "He's had a somewhat quiet and uneventful career as a vampire. One clue worth looking into is that his favorite weapon is a spear and not a hammer."  
  
"Why is that important?," asked Willow.  
  
"The Vikings have a long history. The earlier myths differ from the later legends. For instance, Odin, god of death and battle, had a spear as his favorite weapon. Thor, who became popular as belief in Odin waned, had a hammer as his weapon."  
  
"And from that we conclude...," said Xander.  
  
"That Sven prefers the earlier legends. Since he is supposedly superstitious, we might learn what he is afraid of and use that against him."  
  
"Makes sense. About all I remember about the Vikings is a fat lady singing at the end of an opera and the blonde haired, blue eyed Valkyries. Those northern amazons escorted warriors who had fallen in battle to Valhalla, where they had one heck of a party."  
  
"Very good, Xander. You almost have it right. Except that the fat lady singing is usually at the end of a German opera and the Valkyries you mention are typical of the later legends," corrected Giles.  
  
"And the earlier legends say what about them?," asked Willow.  
  
"The earlier Valkyries were wretched creatures who roamed the carnage of a battlefield, drinking blood and feasting on corpses."  
  
"They were vampires?," asked Willow.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. That's always been my belief, but my views on the subject weren't always taken that seriously at the Council meetings."  
  
"Giles, has Sven ever fought a slayer before? Worse yet, has he ever killed one?," asked Willow, concerned.  
"He has fought a slayer on at least two occasions, but Sven isn't renowned for his courage. He ran off both times after most of his followers were killed. Seems he likes to surround himself with warriors in groups of three, with his two most trusted warriors forming the last group of three with him."  
  
"Why groups of three?," asked Xander.  
  
"I believe it represents the Valknut, or three intertwined rings. That represents Odin's power to cause panic, terror or hesitation in his foes during a fight or courage in his men. Odin's bodyguards were called Beserkers. They didn't believe they could be harmed in battle because Odin would protect them. Believing this, they took incredible punishment in battle before being killed."  
  
"And if Sven controls his followers by hypnosis, and they believe what you just said, then the longer we wait, the more followers he will have," said Xander.  
  
"And the greater the danger to Buffy!," said Willow, finishing Xander's thoughts.  
  
"Yes. We should tell Buffy," agreed Giles. "But let's do a little research first."   
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Willow, would you get that please? There's a couple of volumes I'd like to get before we get started," said Giles.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hello?...Yes, this is Willow. Who's this?...Hello? Hello?"  
  
Willow put down the phone slowly.  
  
"Willow, what's wrong?," asked Xander. This got Giles attention.  
  
"Yes, Willow, who was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Must've been a wrong number."  
  
"That's odd. I had a similar call earlier today. Perhaps we should have the service checked," said Giles.  
  
"Wrong number and he knew your name?," asked Xander.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure he said my name. It was a bad connection. Let's do the reading thing, okay?"  
  
*****  
  
"Yep, this sure beats reading," said Xander, watching the band play.  
  
"Did you learn anything?," asked Buffy, raising her voice so she could be heard.  
  
"Other than all work and no play makes Xander a dull boy? Nada. There's just not much in the books on Sven."  
  
"I believe that's a duller boy," whispered Buffy to Willow. Surprisingly, Willow didn't laugh or defend Xander. She seemed distracted, absently watching the band.  
  
"What's that?," asked Xander.  
  
"Nothing. Will, when's Oz getting back from last night's gig?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe he'll meet us here later," replied Willow, flatly.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? Something bothering you?," asked Buffy. "You don't seem yourself tonight."  
  
"Same old me," replied Willow, not convincing Buffy.  
  
"Lisa, how's your memory? Anything coming back?," asked Xander.  
  
"Not really," shrugged Lisa. "Little things. Nothing...important."  
  
The band started playing a slow song. Xander looked at Buffy, then stood up.  
  
"Would you like to dance?," asked Xander.  
  
"I think I'm going to get a soda," answered Buffy.  
  
"Actually, I was talking to Lisa. I believe I owe her a dance, if my memory...I mean...Lisa?," asked Xander, extending his hand. Lisa smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy, but I haven't quite gotten over the last time you and I danced."  
  
"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"  
  
"It will be in my memory as long as I can draw breath," smiled Xander.  
  
"Uh, Xander? Sometimes even after that you can remember things," said Lisa.  
  
"Okay...let's dance!," said Xander, not knowing how to respond to that.  
  
Xander found an open spot on the dance floor and looked at Lisa, then nervously pulled her close. Lisa hesitated at first, but put her head on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"You're wearing Buffy's sweater. Are you still cold or have you not had time to go shopping yet?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still cold. I can't seem to get warm. It's not so bad after..."  
  
"After you eat. It's okay Lisa. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Shhh. Xander, just hold me. Please?" Xander nodded and they danced.  
  
"Sometimes people surprise you, Will," said Buffy. "Even when you think you know them. Who would've thought that Xander would let her rest her head so close to his neck?"  
  
"Are you worried she might..."  
  
"No. Not at all," answered Buffy, not taking her eyes off the couple. "But I think the sitch bears watching, no?"  
  
"Oh yeah," replied Willow, absently touching the cross that hung from her neck.  
  
The song ended. Xander stepped apart from Lisa but still held her. She was crying.  
  
"Lisa, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"  
  
"No, it's not you," said Lisa, wiping her eyes. "I lied before. I am remembering more. Every day. It's...it's just that I'd forgotten how nice it was to have someone hold me. Thank you, Xander. This really meant a lot to me."  
  
"Your welcome," said Xander, smiling and wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"My female instinct is telling me to run to the ladies room to fix my makeup. But it's not like I can look in the mirror, right? I mean, Buffy helped me with it before. And what if there were other girls in there? They might get a little upset at not seeing my reflection."  
  
"Lisa, you look great. Okay?"  
  
Lisa smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know, when we started dancing I thought for sure that you would tell me to relax, that you don't bite," said Xander, trying to make her laugh. It worked.  
  
"Actually, it crossed my mind. I just couldn't say it. Hey, isn't that Angel talking to Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Something's up. We'd better head back," said Xander.  
  
"I hate to break up the party, but Angel's got some news," said Buffy to Lisa and Xander.  
  
"I paid a visit to Willy the snitch. He was eager to talk; I didn't even have to beat him up. Seems that there's fewer patrons in his bar lately. Quite a few have been invited to join up with Sven. Willy hasn't seen Sven himself, but he thinks we might find him at the old Morgan warehouse down by the railroad tracks."  
  
"Good old Willy. Motivated by his dearest friend, money. What's the plan?," asked Xander.  
  
"I think Angel, Lisa and I should go pay Sven a visit. First we'll stop by the library, bring Giles up to speed and pick up some supplies. You and Willow can wait there. It's too dangerous for you to come along," added Buffy.  
  
"Danger? Library sounds good to me. You with me, Willow?," asked Xander.  
  
"I'll catch up. I want to hang for awhile, see if Oz shows up."  
  
"Lisa, I shouldn't assume that you'd want to come," said Buffy.  
  
"Assume away. What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Meet you back at the homestead, Will," said Buffy.  
  
Willow waved goodbye. Since the band was on break, she'd thought she call Oz to see if he was at home. Just before she got to the payphone, it rang. Not seeing anyone around who was waiting for a call, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?...Giles, is that you?...No, Buffy already left...Meet you where?...Isn't that kinda dangerous?...Yes, I'm wearing my cross...You know Buffy's stopping at the library first? I mean, we might beat her there. Can you pick me up here at the Bronze?...Your car is in the shop. Okay, I'll wait for you out in front of the warehouse. Bye."  
  
Willow thought about calling Oz before she left but didn't want to explain everything. She'd call as soon as she got back.  
  
*****   
  
"Oh, yeah, this was a great idea. Not dangerous at all," said Willow to herself as she walked down the dark street. "This one inch cross I'm wearing will protect me. Not from a mugger, or a dog, or, or...oh, yeah. Great idea. Of course, do I say no? Do I ever say no?"  
  
Willow turned the corner and there it was. She could just make out the name Morgan across the door to the old warehouse. It was dark and Giles wasn't here yet. She walked very slowly towards the door to what was probably once an office. It was open.  
  
"Willow." The voice came from inside the office.  
  
"Giles? Is that you?"  
  
Willow took one more step towards the door and realized that it wasn't Giles.  
  
*****  
  
"The Morgan warehouse. Quaint, and not without its charms," said Angel.  
  
"Lisa, do you sense another vampire close by?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright then, here's the plan. Angel, look around the main floor. Lisa and I will go upstairs and we'll leave the basement for last. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. Be careful," said Angel.  
  
"You too. Lisa, why don't you walk ahead of me. I don't want to turn this flashlight on yet and you can see a lot better in the dark than I can."  
  
The main floor was mostly empty and it didn't take long for Angel to search it. There was no clue that anyone had been there recently. Even the dust was undisturbed. That meant that not even the homeless had taken shelter here, a clue that, Angel knew, could mean there were vampires in the area. The homeless, like rats, seemed to avoid areas where vampires called home.  
  
At the far end of the warehouse was another staircase leading to the basement. There was a light on down there. Not wanting to wait for Buffy, Angel slowly, cautiously descended the stairs. Illuminated by the light of a single, naked bulb, he saw Willow, sitting in a chair. Her mouth was taped over and her hands were tied behind her back with rope.  
  
Willow's eyes grew wide when she saw Angel. He put a finger to his lips, letting her know to stay quiet. About ten feet in front of her stood a vampire, luckily with his back to the stairs. His arms were crossed and in his left hand was a small ax. Angel couldn't see anyone else in the room, although there were many wooden boxes lying about.  
  
Angel reached the bottom of the stairs. Finding a rusty nail on the floor, he picked it up and threw it across the room. It was an old trick, but it worked. The vampire looked in that direction. And as he did, Angel tackled him, driving his shoulder into his ribs. The ax fell to the floor as they crashed into a box, breaking it.  
  
The vampire was strong and flung Angel off him, but Angel was quicker and tackled him again before he could stand. Angel took an elbow to the side of his head and his face changed. Now he was mad. He rolled off the vampire and stood, letting his opponent charge him. The vampire never saw Angel draw the stake from his sleeve and impaled himself, turning to dust instantly.  
  
"Hold still, Willow. I'm going to cut the rope," said Angel, reaching for the ax near Willow's feet. His first swing didn't completely sever the cord. Angel raised the ax a little higher this time, trying to get more force behind the blow. But before he could swing the ax, he was knocked to the floor by a kick to his head. The ax slid out of reach.  
  
He hadn't heard his assailant approach and now took another hard kick, this time to the ribs. Angel rolled and lashed out with his foot, tripping his opponent and giving him time to scramble to his feet. But the man who attacked him was already on his feet as well and running towards him.  
  
Willow couldn't believe what she saw. The man who was fighting Angel was Tucker! Was he involved with these vampires, fighting for them? She tried to yell something but her voice was muffled by the tape. Angel and Tucker were fighting hard now, each only able to block some of the others' blows. Tucker seemed to be landing more hits than he was taking.  
  
Willow pulled at the rope around her wrists. She could feel that it was frayed. Holding her breath and squeezing hard, the rope ripped and she was free!  
  
"Willow, run!," yelled Angel, seeing her stand up. Not knowing what else to do, Willow ran, making her way to the stairs.  
  
Tucker jumped back and drew a cross from his pocket.  
  
"You think that'll stop me? I'm not going to let you hurt her!," barked Angel.  
  
"Me hurt her!? What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who was about to hit her with that ax!," answered Tucker.  
  
"Fool! I was cutting the rope that held her!"  
  
"What kind of bull is this? You're a vampire! Since when do the dead help anyone?"  
  
"I'm different. And Willow's my friend."  
  
Tucker hesitated, still not believing Angel.  
  
"What do you mean by different?," demanded Tucker.  
  
Before Angel could reply they were both distracted by a box being kicked over behind Tucker. Tucker glanced behind him, then looked back at Angel. Three vampires were running at them.  
  
"You're going to have to trust me. I'm one of the good guys. They aren't."  
  
There was no time to decide. Drawing a stake from his sleeve, Tucker turned and charged the first vampire, leaping into the air and kicking him down with a blow to the chest.  
  
*****  
  
Willow had almost made it across the warehouse floor when someone jumped out in front of her. Buffy was barely able to stop herself from staking her friend. Willow hadn't even taken the time to remove the tape from her mouth.  
  
"Ouch!," yelled Willow, ripping the duct tape off.  
  
"Willow! What are you doing here?," exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"No time!," said Willow, gasping for breath. "It's Angel!"  
  
"Angel? What's wrong?," said Buffy, grabbing Willow by the arm.  
  
"Tucker and him are fighting! Tucker saw him in full vamp face and he thought Angel was trying to hurt me. Buffy, he doesn't know about Angel. He's trying to kill him!"  
  
"Where?," said Buffy, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Down the stairs, in the basement," said Willow, pointing behind her.  
  
"You stay here with Lisa. I'm going back this way, it's quicker."  
  
At the bottom of the stairs was a door. It was locked but it was made of wood. Buffy gave it a good kick. It splintered vertically and Buffy burst into the room. Not ten feet in front of her was Angel, lying on his back on the floor. Tucker was leaning over him with a stake in his hand! He looked up at Buffy, very much surprised at her entrance.  
  
On her third stride Buffy kicked the weapon out of Tucker's hand and connected with a right punch to the side of his face as he was standing. Thrown back against the wall, Tucker raised his arms to defend himself. Mistakenly thinking he was about to attack, Buffy rushed him. In close quarters Tucker couldn't easily deflect her blows and had to block her jabs and kicks.  
  
Tired from the previous fight, Tucker couldn't hold up against Buffy's strength. She didn't realize he was only defending and not attacking. Buffy got a vicious jab into his left side and could hear a rib or two crack. With the wind knocked out of him, Tucker dropped his arms. Buffy finished him off with a brutal kick to his head and he hit the wall again, sliding to the floor, blood flowing from his nose. Even then Buffy drew her arm back for another punch.  
  
"Buffy! No!," screamed Angel as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me yelling? What are you doing?"  
  
"No, I...what do you mean? He was trying to kill you!"  
  
"No. He saved my life. He was helping me up."  
  
"What! But...but I saw him! He was leaning over you with a stake in his hand!," protested Buffy. "And Willow said she saw you two fighting."  
  
"We were. Until I explained to him who I was. Then we were jumped by three of Sven's boys. Buffy, he's a hell of a fighter. One of them was holding me and I was about to be staked, until he..."  
  
"Oh my god! Tucker, I'm so sorry." Buffy took a step towards him and he raised his arms over his head. Buffy stopped. "Tucker, I didn't know."  
  
Angel knelt down beside Tucker.  
  
"You really wailed on him, Buffy. We might need to get him to a hospital."  
  
"No. No doctors," said Tucker through clenched teeth. "Too many questions."  
  
"Tucker, how many fingers am I holding up?," asked Angel.  
  
"Which one of you wants to know?"  
"Buffy, come here. Let's try to get him on his feet. I don't think we should stay here any longer than we have to."  
  
Buffy and Angel started lifting Tucker by his arms.  
  
"Time out. Not yet," protested Tucker. "Just give me a minute. If I stand up now I'll probably lose my dinner. Oh, this is going to hurt in the morning."  
  
"Are you dizzy?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Big time."  
  
"Tucker, you may have a concussion. We need to get you to a doctor," said Buffy, trying to convince him.  
  
"No. Wouldn't be the first time. And there's nothing they can do for cracked ribs either except tape them up. Been there, I can do that."  
  
"Tucker, I had no idea. I thought you were trying to kill Angel. I'm so sorry."  
  
Tucker looked at Buffy, then looked at Angel.  
  
"Lucy, you got some splainin' to do. Like why does the slayer have a vampire for a boyfriend?"  
  
"You know I'm the slayer?"  
  
"I do now. You were holding back on me in the gym. I knew it. Even so, I didn't realize how strong you were. Of course, if I knew you were going to attack me I might've put up a better fight."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything but looked very upset.  
  
"Now I'm sorry. Put in your place I would've done the same thing. And the element of surprise be damned, you still would've kicked my ass."  
  
This made Buffy smile.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short. You gave me a good whuppin'," said Angel.  
  
"Angel, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out. Is the sight of this much blood going to upset you in any way?," asked Tucker, wiping his hand across his upper lip.  
  
"No, you've got nothing to worry about. But if it will make you feel better, I'll move back some."  
  
Tucker looked at Angel and tried to focus but he was still a little blurry.  
  
"No. If she can trust you that's good enough for me. Let's try that standing up thing now."  
  
They got him to his feet but Tucker still had to steady himself by leaning on Angel.  
  
"Still dizzy?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Let's get you back to the library. On the way you can splain to me why you hunt vampires in your spare time. You're good, but still, sooner or later you're going to get yourself killed," said Buffy.  
  
"Why? Simple revenge." And saying that, Tucker collapsed between Angel and Buffy.  
  
"Angel, we need to get him back to Giles. Run ahead and get Lisa and Willow. I'll carry him. I owe him that much. Hurry!"  
  
"Try not to let him sleep," warned Angel. Buffy nodded in agreement. She sat Tucker down and cradled his head in her arm.  
  
"Tucker, wake up. Come on now, you can sleep later, I promise," she said, lightly slapping his face. Tucker moaned.  
  
"Hey, Tucker, wake up. We've got to go now."  
  
"Julie? Julie, is that you?," whispered Tucker.  
  
Buffy was so surprised that she almost dropped Tucker. She saw the cross that hung from his neck but now was curious about the other chain. Pulling it free from his shirt, she looked at the mate to the Friendship pendant that Lisa wore around her neck. On the back were inscribed the letters J and T.  
  
"Julie Weber. Tucker Jenkins. Oh boy, this is not good. What a night. Can it get any worse?"  
  
Just then Angel came running back down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy! Lisa and Willow...they're gone!"  
  
"It just got worse."  
  
*****  
  
"Giles!," yelled Buffy, bursting through the library doors.  
  
"Giles?," said Buffy, coming to a stop. Behind her Angel carried Tucker in and gently laid him down on one of the large tables.  
  
"Xander? Where is everybody?"  
  
Buffy heard a low moan coming from Giles' office and ran in there. Giles was lying on the floor, one hand holding the back of his head. He moved his hand to look at it. There was blood on it.  
  
"Giles, what happened? Where's Xander?," said Buffy, kneeling down.  
  
"I'll be alright, I think. And thanks for asking."  
  
"I'm sorry. How are you doing?," she asked as Angel stood behind her in the doorway.  
  
"I'll be fine. There were six of them, I think. It happened so fast. They didn't ask anything of us nor did they say what they wanted. I was hit with the blunt end of an ax and I don't remember much after that."  
  
"You think they took Xander?," asked Buffy.  
  
"If he's not here, then yes, most likely. Buffy, there's a first aid kit in my desk drawer. Would you get it for me, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't believe in coincidence. This was planned," said Angel.  
  
"I agree," said Buffy. "But what would they want with Xander and Willow?."  
  
"Willow is missing as well?," asked Giles.  
  
"And Lisa," said Buffy, putting a gauze cloth to the back of Giles' head. "Hold that. The bleeding has almost stopped. Angel and Tucker were attacked by Sven's friends. Willow got away. I told her to stay with Lisa, but now they're both gone."  
  
"Wait. Tucker? Why was he at the warehouse?," asked Giles, sitting up.  
  
"I don't know yet. But he's in the rough shape in the next room," said Buffy.  
  
"They worked him over pretty good?," asked Giles, grabbing the first aid kit.  
  
"Not exactly," said Buffy, looking away.  
  
"Giles, what was Willow doing at the warehouse? I thought she was coming back here with you?," asked Angel, changing the subject for Buffy.  
  
"I never saw her or spoke to her. Buffy, help me up. I want to take a look at Tucker."  
  
"What would Sven want with Xander and Willow," asked Buffy, thinking out loud as they moved into the other room.  
  
"Friends of the slayer. He's playing mind games with you, Buffy. I know the game. Know how it's done," said Angel coldly. "They saw you with them, the other night. But not Giles. That's why they didn't take him."  
  
Giles was about to break open the smelling salts when Buffy stopped him, putting her hand over his.  
  
"Giles, there's two things you have to know before you bring him around. First, I did this to Tucker."  
  
Giles glanced at Tucker, then quickly looked back at Buffy, his mouth open in surprise.  
  
"I lost it. I thought he was trying to kill angel. That's not an excuse. There is no excuse. I...I'm sorry."  
  
"We'll deal with that later. Let's help him first."  
  
"Good. But now the other thing you need to know. Before he blacked out, he called me Julie. He thought I was Julie. Tucker is wearing the other half of that Friendship pendant I found, the one Lisa is wearing now. We can't tell him, Giles. He doesn't know she's dead."  
  
"Maybe. But perhaps he does. Did that occur to you? For now, though, until we're sure, we won't mention it. You're going to have to tell him eventually, you know."  
  
"I know," agreed Buffy. "He didn't want a doctor involved. Said something about too many questions. Angel, get him a glass of water, okay? Maybe Giles can give him a pain killer."  
  
Buffy took off her jacket to make a pillow to put under Tucker's head. Giles administered the smelling salts and he quickly opened his eyes.  
  
"Tucker, you're in the library at school. This is Giles. He's...he's my Watcher."  
  
Giles stared at Buffy.  
  
"He knows I'm the slayer."  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"How do you feel?," asked Giles.  
  
"Been better. Been worse, too. Got a little bit of a headache but I'm not as dizzy as I was before."  
  
"Here, drink some water," said Giles, taking the glass from Angel. "And take these, it'll help your head," said Giles. "They're just non-aspirin pain killers," he added, noticing Tucker hesitate.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here's an ice pack. Might want to hold it to the side of your face. That's a nasty looking bruise," said Angel.  
  
"Tucker, what were you doing in that warehouse tonight?," asked Buffy, not ready yet to talk about what she did to Tucker.  
  
"Hunting down a vampire. Goes by the name of Sven. I assume that's the black hat that you're chasing, too?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him. But what are you doing hunting vampires? I'm the slayer. You knew I was in Sunnydale before you came here, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. I'll tell you my story. Everything. But first you have to answer me one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What makes Angel different? He's a vampire. And I guessed right that you two are more than friends. I don't get it."  
  
"I have a soul. The others don't," replied Angel simply.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A curse. A gypsy curse, put on me so I would suffer for all that I have done. The others have no remorse, no conscience. But I remember everything. I haven't fed on a human since then."  
  
"How long?," asked Tucker.  
  
"About a hundred years."  
  
Tucker nodded and sat up.  
  
"Well, where do I start? Buffy, I told you that a couple of years ago my parents were killed in a car accident. That wasn't entirely true. Sven had not only killed them but had made them like he was. I trapped them in their car during daylight and set fire to it."  
  
"Tucker, wow! How did you...it must've been hard," said Buffy. "I can't imagine what you felt then."  
  
"I gave them peace. They weren't my parents anymore. They would have killed me that very night. I basically dropped out of school and trained myself, driven by only one need. I will kill Sven or die trying."  
  
"And I'll help you, I promise," said Buffy. "So that's why there were no ashes left in the car. Oh, sorry, we did a little checking up on you after I saw you stake a vampire one night."  
  
"Understandable. There's not much more to tell. I tracked Sven here and followed one of his vampires to that warehouse last night. If I had known you were the slayer, I would have sought you out. I only knew there was one here, not who. Oh, and this scar on my neck is a gift from Sven. Almost had me until I pulled a cross out and drove him off me, but I was too weak to follow him."  
  
"I didn't think you father was a carpenter. Next time try something like...you were bit by a puppy."  
  
"That's a new one," agreed Tucker.  
  
"Tucker, who's Julie? You called out her name before you passed out," asked Buffy.  
  
"She...we were a couple once. Very close. But I drove her away because of my obsession with revenge. She couldn't handle it, didn't want to believe vampires existed."  
  
"So you haven't seen her in a while?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?," countered Tucker, getting uncomfortable talking about her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's really none of my business. I shouldn't have asked," answered Buffy quickly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Buffy, can I have a word with you?," asked Giles. They walked back into his office.  
"Has it occurred to you that Lisa may have taken Willow? We were warned that she might turn against you."  
  
"I can't accept that, Giles. She has a soul. She wouldn't willingly hurt me."  
  
"If she was hypnotized she may not have had free will. What do we tell Tucker?," asked Giles, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Not yet. I need time to think."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Buffy grabbed it before Giles could pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy listened but didn't say anything. She looked at Giles and put the phone down. Angel and Tucker came to the door of the office.  
  
"That was Sven. He said that if I want to see my friends alive again, I'm to come to the docks by pier one after sunset tomorrow. And he asked if I knew how to play fox and geese!"  
  
End of PART FOUR  
  
PART FIVE - Xander   
  
"This is hopeless!," cried Giles.  
  
"Giles, keep your voice down. You'll wake up Tucker in the next room. What's wrong? Can't find anything new on our flavor of the week?," asked Cordelia.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You know, the latest bad boy. Last week it was a demon, this week it's a vampire, next week, who knows? Haven't had a mummy in a while."  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing new. Our latest nemesis just wasn't interesting enough to have much written about him. Though I've come to the conclusion that he is, to use an American expression, nuts," said Giles.  
  
"Why do you say that?," asked Oz, putting down the book he was reading.  
  
"Well, at first I thought he was just superstitious. But from reading what little is known about Sven, I'd say that he actually believes verbatim the old Norse myths and sagas."  
  
"Great! Just find a really scary legend, read it to him and maybe he'll run away. Of course, I find all this Viking stuff scary. I mean, it's bad enough they all dressed alike but they had absolutely no taste in clothes. And what's with the horns?," added Cordelia.  
  
"Yes, that insight will help us greatly," replied Giles.  
  
"Actually, Giles, she might be on to something. If we could scare him a little, it might be enough of a distraction for him to make a mistake," said Oz.  
  
"Perhaps you're right. Let's see, a scary myth. Well, Odin himself feared death. The Norse gods were not immortal. One time he withdrew his favor from a chieftain during battle just as he was about to win a great victory. When asked why he did this, Odin reply was 'the wolf is always waiting'." The wolf symbolized the mortality of the gods and he knew it would kill him someday no matter how many of the einherjar, his chosen warriors, he surrounded himself with. So what good did it do to win battles or have his followers worship him if it was in vain?"  
  
"So he fears his own death. We could threaten to kill him," suggested Cordelia.  
  
"What else?," asked Oz.  
  
"Uh...the valkyries. If you saw a valkyrie, that meant it was letting you see it because you were about to die or were already dead," said Giles.  
  
"Sven already is dead," commented Cordelia.  
  
"True," agreed Giles.  
  
"You really think the valkyries were vampires?," asked Oz.  
  
"Yes. There is a carved ivory box from the seventh century called the Franks Casket. On it is a human figure with the head of an animal and it represents one of the valkyries. That, and all the stories of them feeding on dead bodies after battle first led me to believe they were vampires. All legends have some truth in them."  
  
"What's up with this goose the fox game?," asked Cordelia.  
  
"Fox and geese," corrected Giles, rolling his eyes. "The Halatafl, first mentioned in the Grettis Saga. Not unlike Chinese checkers in some respects. There is one fox and usually thirteen geese. The playing board varies in design but very often is in the shape of a cross. You move the pieces along marked lines. Only the fox can jump over a piece and then that goose is removed. The geese win by surrounding the fox so that he cannot move. The fox wins by killing off all the geese or at least enough of them so that he cannot be captured."  
  
"And Sven challenged Buffy to a game of this? There must be some hidden message in choosing that game," said Oz.  
  
"But what?," asked Cordelia.  
  
"I just can't sit here anymore while he has Willow! I need to do something!," yelled Oz, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.  
  
"He's right, Giles. We need a break. It's time for the fat lady to sing," said Cordelia.  
  
"That's it! Cordelia, what is your hat size?," asked Giles.  
  
"Huh? Like I'd wear a hat and flatten my hair!"  
  
"And Oz, look up a good taxidermist in the yellow pages. I think I'm on to something."  
  
Cordelia and Oz exchanged a worried look.  
  
*****  
  
Just after sunset Angel came, standing at Buffy's side on the pier. Occasionally a seagull would cry out. The moon, almost full, was rising on the harbor skyline.  
  
"You missed a great sunset. Wished you could have seen it," said Buffy sadly, touching Angel's arm but still looking off in the direction of the where the sun had set.  
  
"I know. Me too," replied Angel, giving Buffy a hug. "Have you figured out which building Sven could be in?"  
  
"It was easy. He left this note nailed to that post," said Buffy, handing Angel the paper.  
  
"It's the blue one. Don't be early," read Angel.  
  
"That's the only warehouse painted blue, over there," pointed Buffy. "I respected his warning and didn't go in, but I've walked around it. Only three ways out, doors to the front and either side. The back overhangs the water. Let's go."  
  
The front door wasn't locked. Angel held Buffy back and went in first. Sven was not hiding but in fact was plainly visible, standing at the back of the building. He wore brown leather pants and a vest, his chest and arms bare. He had a patch over his right eye, pirate-like, and was holding a spear in his left hand. With his long, red hair and standing at about six feet tall, he was an imposing figure. Willow stood at his side, surprising not tied and seemingly unafraid.  
  
Fifteen or twenty feet to Sven's right sat Xander. A rope was wrapped around his chest and his arms were behind his back. He had duct tape over his mouth and there was an ugly bruise over his left eye. Sitting in the corner to Sven's left and much closer to him sat Lisa. A chain went around her chest, pinning her arms behind her back as well. A large cross was nailed to the floor in front of her. Her mouth was not taped over but, in full vamp face, it was obvious that she was in pain because of the cross. Lisa's face was sweaty and she stared at Buffy.  
  
"Welcome, slayer. So we meet at last!"  
  
"You're fight is with me, coward! Why do you hide behind hostages?," snapped Buffy.  
  
"Oh, our fight will come. But first, I offer you a challenge."  
  
"There's no time. You wanted me, here I am!," said Buffy, taking a step forward.  
  
"Hold!," commanded Sven, placing the spear point against Willow's neck.  
Astonishingly, she still showed no fear. Buffy stopped.  
  
"Good. Now hear me out. I asked you if you knew the game that would be known to you as fox and geese. I like games. My challenge is simple. Beat me and you may ask of me one question and chose to release one of your friends, either Xander or Julie. If I win, you answer me one question and we fight, one on one."  
  
"Buffy, don't listen to him! His words mean nothing. Mind games, remember?," said Angel, looking around the warehouse for Sven's men. But they seemed to be alone.  
  
"Slayer, silence your boyfriend before I withdraw my offer and kill someone. Do you accept my offer?"  
  
"Why not? Either way, you lose."  
  
"Excellent. We shall see who loses. To your left on that barrel is the Halatafl board. I will be the fox, you the geese, and Angel will move the pieces as we call out our moves. You may go first."  
  
After a few moves it became apparent that either Sven was a horrible player or that he was letting Buffy win. She began to suspect a trap. The contest was finished in minutes. The fox was trapped.  
  
"Very good, slayer! My promise, as you shall see, will not be broken. You may make your choice. Will it be Xander, or Julie, who goes free?"  
  
"Willow. I choose Willow." Willow looked at Buffy, confused.  
  
"That was not one of your choices. Do not try my patience," said Sven, placing the tip of his spear against Lisa's heart. Lisa closed her eyes. "Need I remind you that this spear is made of wood?"  
  
"Don't you have to answer my question first?," asked Buffy.  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Okay, does Julie have her soul or did you hypnotize her into believing she still has it?"  
  
"A fair question, but perhaps I should let you ask of me another."  
  
"No. Answer it," demanded Buffy.  
  
"I don't know, and that is the truth. She was to be with me, but something went wrong. Now make your choice."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander. He was far enough away from Sven that Buffy knew she could reach him before he could harm him.  
  
"Remove your weapon. I choose Julie."  
  
Julie opened her eyes but Buffy couldn't decipher what emotion lay behind them. Xander's eyes, however, grew wide in disbelief and fear. He tried to yell something but couldn't. Sven stepped back and banged his spear twice on the floor. Behind him a trap door opened and Willow began to descend a ladder that led down into darkness.  
  
"Willow! No!," warned Buffy.  
  
"Interesting choice, slayer. I hope you can live with it."  
  
Sven banged his spear two more times on the floor. A trap door opened up under Xander and he vanished. A second or two later came the sound of a large splash. Xander was in the water! Sven smiled at Buffy and then followed Willow down the ladder. He slammed the door shut above him just as Buffy got there.  
  
"Angel, try to follow him!," yelled Buffy as she kicked the cross by Lisa across the room. Just as she jumped into the opening where Xander had been, Buffy caught a glimpse of Sven's men running in through the front door. It was too late to stop her fall to help Angel and Xander needed her anyway.  
  
The water was cold and it was very dark under the pier. She called Xander's name but didn't hear a reply. Buffy dove under the water, holding her breath as long as she could. It wasn't very deep here but she couldn't find Xander! She surfaced and looked around. Nothing! Diving under again she almost immediately bumped into Xander. She grabbed hold and surfaced.  
  
Close by was a floating walkway which rose and fell with the tide, used to unload boats. Buffy rolled Xander on this and slid up next to him, ripping the tape off his mouth. She wasn't sure if he was breathing and started mouth to mouth breathing for him. After the fourth try he coughed and threw up water. Buffy snapped the rope that held him.  
  
"Xander, are you okay? Are you hurt?," asked Buffy nervously. He nodded and hugged her. They both started crying.  
  
"Xander, can you stand up? It's not safe to stay here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go. And Buffy, thank you for..."  
  
"I know."  
  
*****   
  
They hadn't walked far when they found Lisa with Willow.  
  
"Lisa! Willow, you're alright!," cried Buffy, running ahead of Xander to meet them. Buffy hugged Willow but Willow didn't return her greeting. Still, Buffy was too excited to notice.  
  
"Lisa, where's Angel?," asked Buffy, looking around but not seeing him.  
  
"We both jumped through a window to get away and we split up to look for Sven. I found her standing all alone on the pier. Sven wanted us to find her. He must've taken a boat to get away. I haven't seen Angel," said Lisa, closing her eyes and suddenly bending over and grabbing her sides.  
  
"Lisa, what's wrong?," asked Xander. Then he noticed that Lisa's face had changed.  
  
"You know what's wrong. Buffy, I have to get away. Fast."  
  
"Lisa, Angel will be here soon. He'll help you," said Buffy, pleading.  
  
"You don't understand. There's no time. I'm losing control. I'm sorry about Willow... it's my fault," said Lisa, looking at Buffy with tears in her eyes. "Talk to her, you'll see," she said, then turned and ran away.  
  
"Lisa, no! Come Back! Please!," yelled Buffy, but Lisa was gone.  
  
"Do you want me to follow her?," asked Xander.  
  
"No. She's too dangerous now. Let's get back to Giles. We can't wait for Angel because I can't protect you both. Not here. If he doesn't show I'll come back."  
  
"Willow, are you okay?," asked Xander.  
  
"Why do you call me that?," asked Willow, looking at Xander. "My name is Lisa. And who are you?"  
  
*****   
  
Tucker had told Buffy that he would stay behind with Giles to rest. He even admitted that he wasn't up to a fight just yet. But the waiting was too much. He had to do something and so he slipped away from the library unseen.  
  
Tucker knew where the harbor was but didn't know exactly where Buffy would be. He walked slowly, staying close to buildings staying in the shadows, listening. He thought he heard muffled footsteps from the dark alley he had just passed and doubled back, sneaking a look around the corner. A garbage can fell over and a cat ran past him, scaring the breath out of him.  
  
Before he could recover a girl screamed from the other end of the alley. Tucker drew a stake from his coat and ran blindly through the dark, knocking over another garbage can. Speed was more important now than stealth. He came to another alley that ran left and right. The silhouette of a girl was running away from him to his left. Hearing the sounds of a struggle to his right, Tucker ignored her and ran in that direction.  
  
The light was better here. To someone else the couple ahead of him could have been mistaken for two people in an intimate embrace. Tucker knew better. He got within ten feet of the vampire when she dropped the boy to the ground. Blood covered her mouth and she growled at Tucker.  
  
Tucker froze. He couldn't take another step. The stake dropped from his hand, the sound of it echoing down the alley. The vampire walked towards him. He took two steps back and hit the brick wall behind him. Then the vampire stopped.  
  
"Tucker?," it said, very softly.  
  
Tucker couldn't move, couldn't speak. Lisa's face changed back to human form.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that you had to see me like this," said Lisa. She turned and walked away. She did not look back. She did not run.  
  
Tucker slid down the cold brick wall until he was sitting. He drew his knees up into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Embrace the pain, become one with it...embrace the pain, become one with it..."  
  
*****   
  
Buffy and Xander had changed into sweat pants and sweat shirts. Everyone in the Scooby gang had discovered that it made sense to keep a change of clothes in their lockers. Cordelia had shown a rare example of compassion by not commenting on what they were wearing and by offering to get the coffee and doughnuts so that Xander wouldn't have to. Oz, not being able to deal with Willow not recognizing him, went for a walk. Giles was talking to Willow in his office.  
  
"Xander, are you okay? You haven't said much."  
  
"A lot on my mind, I guess," he replied, staring at a book that was open on the table in front of him.  
  
"Research?," pressed Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll be...I mean, maybe I'll find something useful."  
  
"Xander, not only have you not made eye contact with me since we got back, but that book is upside down."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Buffy picked up the book, closed it and read the title.  
  
"Hannibal Crossing The Alps. Think Sven is going to attack us with elephants?"  
  
Xander didn't reply, but instead looked down at the table.  
  
"Xander, talk to me! What's up?"  
  
"You mean besides being worried about Willow?," said Xander, finally looking at Buffy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, first, there's Lisa. When Sven had us both and I was doing my impression of a snickers bar..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, not going anywhere?"  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"Well, Lisa tried to escape. Now I've seen vampires fight. I've seen demons fight. I've even seen vampires fight demons! But what I saw Lisa do...she scared the hell out of me. She bit, she clawed, she...she was an animal. Buffy, I danced with her just hours ago. I don't know how much of the human is in her anymore. And you saw her tonight. She's like Oz when the moon is full. It just takes over."  
  
"What else?," said Buffy, putting her hand on Xander's arm and thinking that tomorrow night Oz would have to be locked up again.  
  
"I...I don't know how to say this without sounding childish or selfish. No, you don't need any more distractions right now. You need to focus. I'll deal."  
  
"Is it about saving your life? Because we aren't keeping score. You've saved mine more than once."  
  
"No, it's not that. Look, I know what you do is hard. You have to make decisions instantly, based on instinct, sometimes with no time to think. But..."  
  
"But...," encouraged Buffy. Then she realized where Xander was going with this. "But I chose Lisa over you."  
  
"Buffy, you chose someone who is dead over me. Again! Was it based on need? I know she's better in a fight. I mean, what can Xander do, hurl insults and jokes and maybe the bad guy will get distracted? Throw doughnuts at him and maybe he'll trip?"  
  
"Xander, you were far enough away from Sven that I knew I could get to you before he did. I knew I could protect you. I thought that if he was stupid enough to release Lisa we might've been able to fight him, right then. I didn't know about the trap door. I'm sorry. But you know what you mean to me, all of you. I can't do this alone. You know that."  
  
Buffy hugged Xander before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did what I thought was right. It doesn't always work out that way." Buffy pulled away and looked at Xander but couldn't say anything.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I told you it would sound stupid," said Xander.  
  
"This is what Sven wanted. Angel was right, he's good at mind games. It's important that you understand that."  
  
They didn't realize that Giles was standing there until he cleared his throat.  
  
"How is she?," asked Xander before Buffy could.  
  
"Sleeping. I gave her a sedative. But this is worse than I feared. It's more than hypnosis. Sven must also be using some spell on her as well."  
  
"Maybe she'll be like Lisa and get her memory back," suggested Xander. "With time, I mean."  
  
"Yes, perhaps," agreed Giles, but with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Better yet, if I kill Sven, the spell should be broken," said Buffy.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. I think you're right. I just wish we could talk to Lisa, to see what she has remembered."  
  
"I hate to bring this up, but what if both Lisa and Tucker come back here tonight? At the same time?," asked Xander.  
  
"I know. I have to tell him," agreed Buffy.  
  
Just then Angel walked through the library doors. He had his arm around Tucker.  
  
"Angel, you're okay! Where were you?," asked Buffy, giving him a hug.  
"Buffy, I found him behind a building down by the docks. He hasn't been bitten, but I think he's in shock."  
  
Buffy looked at Tucker. He did seem very pale.  
  
"Tucker? Hey, it's me, Buffy. What's wrong?," she asked, putting both hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I saw her. Buffy, I saw her. She's dead now. Julie. She's one of them."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Tucker, sit down. Tell me what happened."  
  
"I went to look for you," he said, letting Buffy guide him to a chair. "I wanted to help. She was feeding on this guy. Killed him. She saw me, knew who I was. Said she was sorry I had to see her that way. Then she walked away. She cried. But she walked away. Buffy, vampires don't cry."  
  
"Not unless they have a soul," said Buffy, softly, and looking at Angel.  
  
"Angel found me. Buffy, I can't feel anything. I'm numb."  
  
"Tucker, listen to me. I knew about Julie. I didn't know that you knew her. Not until the other night, when you called out her name and I saw that pendant around your neck. Tucker, Julie still wears hers."  
  
"What? You knew?"  
  
"She came to me, looking for the slayer. She wanted me to kill her. Julie couldn't bear what happened to her. She could only feel that way if she still had her soul. A demon wouldn't care. I don't understand how it happened, but it's true."  
  
"What I saw didn't have a soul. Angel doesn't feed anymore, he said so himself!," said Tucker, getting angry.  
  
"She does! She just loses control. When she gets hungry the demon has more power. Sven did this do her, made her think her name was Lisa, like his dead wife."  
  
"Sven."  
  
"Something's gone wrong. He doesn't want Julie anymore, now he wants Willow. It must be the red hair, like his wife had. Willow thinks her name is Lisa now!"  
  
"Buffy, I can't do this anymore. Everyone I've loved is dead! I can't fight him. I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. We can. I have a plan."  
  
"And so do I," added Giles. "Listen to her, Tucker. I know Sven's weaknesses. We need you."  
  
The phone rang. Only Buffy moved to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Buffy only listened for a moment before she hung up.  
  
"It was him. He wants Willow back. Tomorrow night, at the Morgan warehouse."  
  
"Like that's going to happen," said Xander, sarcastically.  
  
"He has Oz," said Buffy.  
  
"Oz? But...oh," said Xander, understanding.  
  
"It's okay. My plan will still work. Even better, I'd say. But it just got more dangerous for all of us," said Giles.  
  
End of PART FIVE  
  
PART SIX - Sven  
  
"My god, it's Matilda the Hun!," said Xander.  
  
"Don't you mean waltzing Matilda?," asked Buffy.  
  
"Atilla the Hun can dance?," asked Giles.  
  
"Enough! Or I'm taking my horns and going home and you can play without me!," said Cordelia. Dressed as she was, if Cordelia was two hundred pounds heavier she might have been mistaken for an opera singer. If it was dark. Maybe.  
  
"Giles, do you really think this will work? I mean, it's no one has seen a valkyrie, how is Sven going to mistake me for one?," asked Cordelia.  
  
"We know what Sven thinks they look like because he's read the sagas. You'll do fine. Just remember your lines," comforted Giles.  
  
"And keep your cross on. All of you," warned Buffy.  
  
"Cordy, if anyone can pull this off, you can. The horned helmet, the blonde wig and especially the bronze breast plates. Girl, it's a new look but it works on you," said Xander.  
  
"You think?," asked Cordelia, warming up to a compliment. She didn't see Buffy rolling her eyes.  
  
"Xander, are the buckets of water set up for the dry ice?," asked Giles.  
  
"Ready to go. I'll start just before sundown."  
  
"Good. And try to stay out of sight," added Giles.  
  
"Gotcha," said Xander, not convincing Giles.  
  
"Angel, are the back stairs blocked?," asked Giles.  
  
"I chained the door. It should hold."  
  
"Good. And the holy water is in place so stay away from those areas."  
  
"Not an issue," agreed Angel.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we're ready. We've got everything in place," said Giles.  
  
"Just about. The only thing missing is moose and squirrel," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't believe the taxidermist had those. Where in the sagas..."  
  
"Never mind, Giles. Obscure cartoon reference. I just hope Sven shows up right after sunset. He didn't specify a time when he called. We only have thirty four minutes after sunset until the moon rises," said Buffy.  
  
"He'll show on time. He seems almost English in his punctuality," said Giles.  
  
"You mean anal?," commented Xander. He quickly turned to Buffy before Giles could reply.  
  
"Buffy, assuming this works, and of course it will, but even so..."  
  
"Xander, this lifetime."  
  
"Right. If Willow's not going to be mad at you then Oz will be for doing what you did to her."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I think she looks hot," said Cordelia.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"What? I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to say that," said Cordelia, defending herself. "You people!"  
  
*****  
  
When they heard the footsteps on the floor above them Giles looked at his watch. The sun had set twenty minutes ago. Having only one way into the basement meant that there was only one way out and he wondered if they had enough time.  
  
The strobe light had been his idea, a flashback to his youth. It would confuse the eye into believing more than it had really seen. The fog created by the dry ice was thick and flowing along the floor like a living blanket. Quite an eerie effect, thought Giles, pleased with himself.  
  
His reverie was interrupted when the door to the basement was kicked open. Three of Sven's bodyguards entered but stopped, confused by what they saw. Crates and boxes were strewn about everywhere. Two large, black ravens stared at them, motionless, from atop boxes on either side of the door. Sven entered and nearly walked into his men. Behind him two more vampires led Oz down the stairs. His hands were tied behind his back.  
  
"Slayer! What game is this? Show yourself!," bellowed Sven.  
  
It was Cordelia, not Buffy, that stepped from behind a box in the middle of the room. With the strobe lights and mist, Sven couldn't see her face clearly but he could see that she was dressed not unlike his followers.  
  
"Who are you?," demanded Sven.  
  
Cordelia didn't reply but stood stoically, a spear in her left hand. Music began to play, softly at first and growing louder. By his reaction Cordelia knew that Sven recognized the melody.  
  
"What trick is this? Do you want me to kill the boy?," asked Sven, stepping past his followers and pointing at Oz.  
  
"You can see me?," questioned Cordelia, loudly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then know that I have allowed that only because I have chosen you!"  
  
"Chosen me? For what?"  
  
"Valhalla."  
  
Sven took another step forward, then stopped. He began to nervously take in his surroundings, as if seeing them for the first time. Cordelia stepped back and disappeared into the fog. At the same time a figure rose slowly up from the floor, taking the shape of a large, gray wolf. Its' jaws were open, teeth bared, but it did not move. It only stared into Sven's eyes as the music reached a crescendo.  
  
Sven, wide-eyed, stepped back from the creature. Just as slowly as it had risen the wolf sank down and disappeared into the mist. Sven turned to yell something at his men and heard a large crack as he moved. He bent down and picked up several shards of a broken mirror.  
  
"Sven! You wanted to meet me, well here I am! Now let Oz go!," yelled Buffy from across the room. Next to her stood Willow, her hair now a golden yellow in color.  
  
"Lisa! What have you done?," said Sven. "Your hair!"  
  
"You don't like it? But she told me you would. I did it for you!," said Willow, putting a hand to her hair.  
  
"All deals are off, slayer! You'll pay for this!," bellowed Sven.  
  
"Xander, now!," yelled Buffy.  
  
Xander stood and pulled on a rope. He was immediately covered in holy water. The vampires did not get wet. Xander's shoulders drooped and he looked up.  
  
"Get him," commanded Sven.  
  
Xander backpedaled as the three vampires walked towards him. Each had a small ax in hand. Then Xander tripped over the tail of the wolf and fell onto his back, a mushroom cloud of mist swooshing up over him.  
  
"Tucker, watch her. If you have to fight just stall them, keep them busy but don't close with one of them," said Buffy over her shoulder as she ran to protect Xander. Tucker emerged from behind a barrel and took Willow's hand, leading her away.  
  
Buffy ran and hurled herself at the first two vampires, a foot catching each one in the chest and knocking them to the floor. Angel appeared from nowhere out of the fog and attacked the third vampire.  
  
"Xander, run!," yelled Angel.  
  
"This is one time I agree with you, dead boy," said Xander under his breath.  
  
One of the vampires guarding Oz joined into the fray and the other couldn't decide whether to stay behind or fight. Then he winced and pulled a dart from his neck. As he looked at it, trying to understand what had happened, he collapsed. And as Giles began to reload his tranquilizer gun, Oz doubled over in pain and fell to one knee.  
  
"Buffy, hurry! It's time," warned Giles.  
  
Buffy had little to say in the matter. She was knocked backwards, rolled and sprang back up. Her quickness surprised the vampire and she landed a hard kick. No one noticed that Sven had slipped behind the fight.  
  
"Well, well. Tucker. So we meet again. Was ist los? You don't seem happy to see me. What's wrong? Once bitten, twice shy?"  
  
"Afraid to fight me without a weapon, Sven? Come on, just you and me, man to man," challenged Tucker.  
  
"One problem there. I'm not a man. But if you want me get rid of my spear, I will do that. This one is no longer worthy!"  
  
As Sven raised his arm to throw his spear, Tucker realized that he wasn't the target. He pushed Willow hard to the floor, ruining Sven's aim. And then he felt the spear rip into the back of his leg with such force that it broke through his kneecap. Tucker screamed in agony and fell on top of Willow.  
  
"Tucker!," yelled Angel. He was now fighting back to back with Buffy and had seen what had happened. Buffy had not.  
  
"Buffy, he needs help back there. Go! I'll keep these two busy!"  
  
Buffy didn't hesitate, trusting Angel could hold two vampires off in a fight. But as she turned she knew she was in trouble. Sven had left Tucker and was swinging his ax, two fisted, at her midsection. Buffy couldn't move in time to avoid it and braced herself for the pain she knew would come.  
  
The pain never came. Buffy was knocked off her feet by something crashing into her. She heard the sickening sound of cracking ribs, a wet squishing thud and a gasp of agonizing pain. Before she could figure out what happened, Buffy saw Sven tackled by a large wolf. It was Oz! He had changed but it wasn't Oz who had knocked her down.  
  
Buffy reached out and rolled over the person who had knocked her down, who had taken the full force of the ax and had saved her life. It was Lisa! Somehow she had found her way down here during the fighting and no one had seen her. Lisa was in vamp face, holding her side. She was bleeding badly but Buffy didn't think it would be fatal for a vampire. Painful and slow to heal but not lethal.  
  
"Get Tucker and Willow. I've got her," said Angel, gently lifting Lisa up. Lisa winced and cried out from the pain nonetheless.  
  
Buffy crawled over to Tucker. Even though he was in pain he was holding on to Willow, trying to prevent her from running to Sven. Sven wasn't moving and the werewolf was ripping away at his chest. Even Buffy was disgusted at the noises made by the cracking bones and slobbering bites. Suddenly Oz cried out with a whimper and collapsed. Buffy looked up and saw Giles lowering his rifle. Oz would sleep until morning.  
  
It was quiet. The music had stopped. Sven's vampires were either killed or had run away. Willow had stopped struggling and was looking around, scared and confused. Buffy stood, walked over to Oz and kicked him gently off Sven. She hadn't even realized that she had a stake in her hand; it was just second nature to her, drawn by reflex. She looked at the mess that was left of Sven and wished he was conscious so that he would feel pain. Guessing where his heart should be (it was hard to tell) Buffy drove the stake down hard. Sven vanished into dust.  
  
Buffy turned to see Tucker pull the spear from his leg. He cried out even though he was biting his lip and nearly passed out from the pain. She knelt down beside him and raised his head, cradling it with her arm. Tears streamed down Tucker's cheeks.  
  
"Lie still, Tucker. The bleeding isn't so bad but we have to get you to a hospital. No arguments, okay? We'll make up some story," said Buffy, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Willow?," asked Tucker through clenched teeth.  
  
Buffy looked at her best friend.  
  
"I think she'll be fine. By her expression I don't think she remembers much."  
  
"And Julie?"  
  
"See for yourself," said Angel, carrying the girl he knew as Lisa and lying her down beside Tucker. "She was asking about you."  
  
"Wagner's Funeral March. Nice touch, Giles," said Julie, wincing and holding both hands to her side. She was still bleeding. Giles smiled in appreciation but didn't answer her.  
  
"Tucker, there's so much that I want to explain to you," she said softly, struggling to a sitting position.  
  
"Later. We can talk when you're better."  
  
"I'm not getting better. And I'm not talking about this wound."  
  
"Julie, can you change your face back for me?," asked Tucker, ignoring what she said.  
  
"Even if I wanted to, Tucker, I couldn't. I'm in too much pain. But I don't want to. This is what I am. I'm not Lisa, my name is Julie. But Julie's dead."  
  
Tucker closed his eyes.  
  
"But you're different. Like Angel," protested Tucker.  
  
"I thought so too. But Sven was right. Something's wrong. How can I explain this to you so that you will understand?"  
  
Xander, Cordelia and Giles stepped closer behind Buffy to hear Julie. Only Angel hung back.  
  
"I'm dead. But somehow my soul is still in here," said Julie, placing a blood-covered hand to her chest. "As I feed my memory comes back. And as it does, the demon I share with this corpse gets stronger. Eventually it will take over. I'll be in here but I will have no control and I'll be forced to watch what it does, who it kills and feeds on. Can you imagine the hell I'll be living in? Now do you understand? Even now I'm fighting this thing."  
  
Tucker didn't answer. He couldn't. No one else spoke.  
  
"Tucker, I love you. And I need you to help me. I can't ask Buffy to do it."  
  
Tucker nodded. "I know, but..."  
  
"Shh...," said Julie, touching Tucker's face with her hand. She began to cry. "Buffy, hand me a stake."  
  
Buffy placed a stake in her hand but couldn't look Julie in the eye.  
  
"Julie, how can I?," said Tucker, sitting up. He was fighting back tears.  
  
"I'll help you. Give me your hand." Julie wrapped Tucker's fingers around the stake and he placed it on her chest.  
  
"A little higher. Here." Julie placed the stake over her heart and held Tucker's hand to it. She looked at Buffy.  
  
"Thank you. For being there for me," she said to Buffy. Buffy nodded and mouthed the words 'thank you', but no sound came out. She tried to smile. Couldn't.  
  
"Tucker..."  
  
"I understand, Julie. This will give you peace. I still love you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Julie put her arms around Tucker.  
  
"And Julie loved you. Remember that, Tucker. Remember me."  
  
Julie hugged Tucker. Hard. And the stake went into her. She vanished without a cry. Tucker stared at the stake in his hand, then dropped it. And he began to cry. Buffy reached for him and held him. She couldn't hold back her tears either. The others looked away. Cordelia began to cry and Xander put his arm around her.  
  
End of PART SIX  
  
PART SEVEN - The Gang   
  
It was just another day at school. For most of the students, anyway. Willow, Oz and Xander were standing at Willow's locker, not saying much.  
  
"Hi, guys. What's up?," asked Buffy, walking over to her friends.  
  
"Same old," said Xander.  
  
"Willow, you're not still upset about the hair thing, are you?," asked Buffy, noticing that Willow had tucked her hair up in a floppy hat. "It was a good idea at the time. We could color it back?," suggested Buffy.  
  
"No, it's okay. Really. My own color will grow back in soon enough. And Oz kinda likes it!," said Willow, smiling at Oz.  
  
"Yeah. It's more...mysterious," said Oz.  
  
"Still don't remember much?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No," said Willow, shaking her head. "And maybe that's for the best. I do remember this urge to hit Tucker over the head, though. Feel kinda bad about that."  
  
"He was not letting you get to Sven."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oz, you didn't let yourself get captured, knowing the moon was going to full, did you?," asked Buffy.  
  
"No. It occurred to me, but I didn't know if I would harm Willow. Just bad karma, I guess.  
  
"Well, it worked out. Didn't it?," asked Buffy, to no one in particular. No one answered.  
  
"How's Angel?," asked Xander, changing the subject.  
  
"Doing good. The ankle's better, just a sprain. But he's still bummed about the whole 'did Lisa have a soul' thing."  
  
"She had one. We know that," said Xander.  
  
"Definitely. We just aren't sure if Angel was the reason. Or if it could happen again."  
  
Just then a boy in a wheelchair turned the corner and as he did, dropped two books. It was Tucker. Before he could reach down to get it someone bent to and picked them up for him.  
  
"Hey, you dropped these."  
  
"Thanks, Kevin. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, man."  
  
"Wow," said Xander. "A member of the pack shows mercy. Again, wow."  
  
"Hey," said Tucker, wheeling over to Buffy and her friends.  
  
"Looks like you're getting the hang of that," said Xander.  
  
"Getting there," said Tucker. No one knew what to say next. Buffy and Tucker started speaking at the same time.  
  
"You go first," said Buffy.  
  
"Okay. I came to say goodbye. I'll be heading down to San Diego tomorrow to spend time at my Uncle's. Can't really rehab on my own, so I'll finish school down there. Maybe things will be a little quieter there, too," said Tucker, forcing a smile.  
  
"Sorry about the knee. Guess your running days are over," said Buffy, looking at his left leg. It was bound in a cast from ankle to upper thigh.  
  
"Yeah, gotta learn how to walk again. Doctor isn't very optimistic, but I've surprised them before."  
  
"You doing okay? Besides the leg, I mean," asked Buffy.  
  
"Been better. Been worse. I'll deal. I just...I just didn't think someone could break your heart twice in one lifetime. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"  
  
"No. It isn't. But she's at peace now," said Buffy, touching Tucker's shoulder.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you guys through. Maybe if I hadn't come here..."  
  
"Nonsense! This is Sunnydale. Just another average week here for us," said Xander. Tucker smiled.  
  
"Good luck to all of you. Be careful."  
  
Everyone murmured the same sentiments. Tucker looked at Buffy one last time and then wheeled away down the hall.  
  
"If this doesn't call for chocolate, I don't know what does," said Willow.  
  
"I'm buying," said Xander.  
  
"Double fudge, at least! Maybe with chocolate syrup," said Buffy.  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you," said Willow, pulling a white bag out of her locker. "I went to that Scandinavian bakery that's downtown last night. If I remember right, it's called Haselnuss torte. It's filled with chocolate and hazelnuts."  
  
"When in Rome," commented Oz, seeing that Buffy didn't seem thrilled with the idea of anything Scandinavian.  
  
"As long as it's chocolate," said Buffy, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
They began walking towards the cafeteria. Buffy gave one last look behind her. Tucker was just turning the corner at the end of the hall. She fought off the urge to run back to him. She didn't know what she could say.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
